Cartoon Hell's Kitchen Heroes Vs Villains
by prestoncampbell2001
Summary: This is one of the first Hell's Kitchen stories by far. Featuring my own heroes team the Wonder Friends. As well as Sailor Moon and Andi as head chefs. Sailor Moon for blue, and Andi for red. There's a lot of swearing as usual. No one ever makes a Hell's Kitchen fanfiction story at all which I really don't know why.
1. Cast List

**Hey guys, I'm writing a Hell's Kitchen story. Guys, I never seen any stories for this, please make some. This story will have 40 chefs, 20 heroes for blue, and 20 villains for red. Some are my ocs, some are from other cartoon shows, and even some are from Hell's Kitchen, here they are.**

 **Red Team, Villains.**

 **Amy (Total Drama)**

 **Dominic (Hell's Kitchen.) I felt sorry for him. He became a villain right after he left Hell's Kitchen.**

 **Victoria Best (Word Girl)**

 **Garb-Baige (Oc) One of my created villains, real name Danny Kent. He is about 6'0 tall, he has a hat similar to Lord Licorice, black circular eyes, a big mustache the goes under his nose, brown hair with black strokes, a purple shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He's age is 28**

 **The Riddler (The Batman)**

 **Raj (Hell's Kitchen) Yes, I know you guys this this one, but he's funny. He became a villain when he left Hell's Kitchen, he moved to Wuzzleburg, and got fired yet again at Annie's new dinner, and turned to a life of crime.**

 **Sleepy (Oc) Another one of my created villains. Real name Branden Middleton. He's like a vampire goth, with a deep teenager voice/ He has deep gold droopy hair with a big cowlick, red eyes covered by a shade of darkness, a black vampire suit, black pants, and red shoes. Age 19**

 **Hemlock (Oc) The only female villain oc. Real name Emily Noe. She has light green skin, pink long hair with pigtails, green eyes, pink lipstick, a pink shirt, a purple skirt, and pink shoes. She's aged 16**

 **Courtney (Total Drama)**

 **Penguin (The Batman)**

 **Mad Hatter (Batman the animated series.) He's the tallest of the villains.**

 **Werewolf (Oc) The only oc which is an animal. Real name Timmy Johnson. He has the appearance of a wolf, he has a black triangular shaped hat, black droopy hair, black eyes, a purple scarred shirt, and green pants. He's aged 31**

 **The Pranker (Oc) The final villain oc, he is like a real rowdyruff boy. Real name Kevin Hardly. He has a blue zigzag baseball cap, red long shaggy hair that goes to the end of his shirt, a blue shirt with a deep blue number 13, blue eyes, red pants, and deep blue shoes. He's aged 13.**

 **Adagio Dazzle (Equestria Girls)**

 **The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) The leader(s)**

 **Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom)**

 **Anton, Matt(Season 4), Sabrina, and Suzanne from Hell's Kitchen.**

* * *

 **Blue Team, Heroes (The Wonder Friends, along with five Hell's Kitchen chefs)**

 **Sammy (Total Drama)**

 **Indigo (Oc) The tallest and goofiest of the wonder friends. He has red shaggy hair that goes to his shoulders, a purple baseball cap, blue circular eyes, a purple shirt, orange pants, and light blue shoes. He's age 16.**

 **Fluttershy (Equestria Girls)**

 **Terry (What's New Scooby Doo)**

 **Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) The Sci Twi**

 **Annie (Powerpuff Girls Z)**

 **You/Viewer/ Super You.**

 **Daizy (Wow Wow Wubbzy)**

 **Ezekiel (Total Drama)**

 **Doopie (Planet Dolan)**

 **Alice May (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorperated)**

 **Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls)**

 **Bluey (Oc) Final oc, He is Terry's little brother, he has black droopy shaggy hair, blue circular eyes, a blue jacket, light green pants, and deep blue sneakers He's age 12.**

 **Sonata Dusk (Equestria Girls)**

 **Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) The Leader of the Wonder Friends.**

 **Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.)**

 **Clemenza, Tommy, Rochelle, and Melanie from Hell's Kitchen.**


	2. Intro

The intro begins with Gordon Ramsey looking in the middle and the scene goes inside a comic book featuring both the hero and their arch enemy on the opposite side looking at the viewer. Blue on the left for the heroes. and red on the right for the villains.

It starts with Sammy and Amy both crossed-armed. Sammy gave out a big shinning smile, and Amy was gave a sadistic smile.

It slides to the next 2 rivals.

It's Indigo giving out a heroic smile with his hands on his hips, while his rival Dominic was giving a plain expression with crossed arms.

The next two are Fluttershy and Victoria. Fluttershy was giving a wink with a smile along with her arms on her back, while Victoria gave out an evil smile with her arms crossed.

Next up are Terry and Garb-Baige. Terry gave out a smile with her arms crossed, while Garb-Baige gave out and evil smirk, with his hands on his hips.

Up next is Twilight and The Riddler Twilight had her hands in front of her, with a shy smile, while Riddler smirked, while his arms are crossed.

Annie and Raj: Annie had her hands behind her back, smiled and winked. Raj gave a kung fu stand off, and smiled.

You/Viewer and Sleepy: You/Viewer was smiling and waving, while Sleepy had his arms crossed while his frown turned into a smirk.

Daizy and Hemlock: Daizy had her arms behind her back and smiled, while Hemlock smile with her arms crossed.

Ezekiel and Courtney: Ezekiel gave a thumbs up with a smile, while Courtney gave out a glare with her arms crossed.

Doopie and Penguin: Doopie waved with a smile and winked, and Penguin had his hands on his hips and smirked evilly.

Stocking and Ember: Stocking winked and smiled, and waved, while Ember smiled sadistically with her arms crossed.

Clemenza and Anton: Clemenza smiled and had his arms crossed, Anton was also crossed armed, with a sadistic smile.

Tommy and Matt: Tommy had his hands on his hips and smiled, while Matt smiled evilly and had his arms crossed.

Rochelle and Sabrina: Rochelle gave out a big smile and waved, while Sabrina had her arms crossed and smirked evilly.

Melanie and Suzanne: Melanie was crossed armed, with a smile, and Suzanne was the same.

Alice and Mad Hatter: Alice had her hands behind her back, and smiled, while Mad Hatter had his hands in front of him and smiled evilly

Aria and Werewolf: Aria had her arms crossed with a smile, and Werewolf smiled evilly and raised his hands in the air.

Bluey and Pranker: Bluey gave a big smile and waved. While Pranker gave out an evil smile raising his fist.

Sonata and Adagio: Sonata had her hands behind her back and gave out a big smile, while Adagio had her hands on her hips with and evil smile.

And the final 2 are the leaders which are Wubbzy and The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Wubbzy had his arms crossed and gave out a heroic smile, while the delightful children were all crossed armed and each gave out an evil smirk.

It zooms out with all 40 chefs behind Chef Ramsey as the title comes up on the top.

First episode will be the introduction.


	3. Blue Team Introduction

**It's been 17 season of Hell, there have been goofyness, Drama, sadness, and excitement. But this time, we'll be in cartoon form. It will be heroes vs villains.**

Bluey: I'm getting sick and tired of you.

Indigo: Are you still over this shit?

Bluey and Stocking: YES

 **There will be drama.**

Pranker(In anger): How could you betray us like this?

 **Fighting**

Garb-Baige: I wanna do it.

Anton: I'll do it.

Garb-Baige: Let's not get in this shit.

 **Tragity.**

Matt: Hey fucker, shut your shit face.

Amy: Go cry home to mommy.

 _Matt starts acting like a spoiled brat and fake crying like in season 4._

Stocking is seen hugging a sobbing You/The Viewer.

Sonata: Chef is gonna kill us all.

 **And let's not forget Gordon.**

Chef Ramsey: What the fuck are you doing?

Werewolf: It's not my fault.

Chef Ramsey: GET OUT.

 **Get ready cause this is Cartoon Hell's Kitchen: Heroes VS Villains.**

 _It opens with 16 blue limbos holding the heroes._

 **These 16 heroes may be under aged. Like children, but they do have passion and palette.**

 _The first limbo holded Sammy. A woman opened the door and helped her out and into the waiting room._

 **Sammy: It feels so good to be on another reality show with my friends. We all watched this show before. Let me tell you, some of us we're villains in the past, but know they turned nice.**

 _Sammy took a seat, while it panned to another limbo withed holds the tallest and goofiest of the heroes. Indigo._

 **Indigo: My name is Indigo, the other heroes refer to me as the main comedian. But that's mainly because I'm clumsy.**

 _Indigo went in the building, as Sammy went over and gave him a hug._

Sammy: I'm so glad you came Indi.

Indigo: It wouldn't be a hero team without a funny player.

 _Then the third hero, Fluttershy, comes in._

Fluttershy: Hi guys.

Sammy: Hi girl.

 _Sammy and Indigo come to give her a hug._

 **Fluttershy: I'm really nervous and excited to be hear, but I heard of MEAT.**

 _The fourth limbo, and the fourth hero, is Terry._

 **Terry: I'm totally gonna have a blast playing with my 15 best friends in a reality show, and it stars my idol Gordon Ramsey EEEEEEEEHHHHH.**

 _Terry enters the room where she is hugged by her four friends._

 _Twilgiht was right behind her where is jumped on her back and they shared a laugh._

 **Twilight: Being here on a cooking show is a big dream, and I can even have my own restaurant, if I win.**

Terry: What was that for Twilight?

Twilight: I'm just happy to be here with you guys.

 _The 6th hero is an actual 16 year old chef, Annie._

 **Annie: I'm so excited to be here. I've been thinking of going to school so my parents would be proud. And I'm happy that my friends are with me. Best of all, I along with the others didn't bring any make up.**

 _Annie comes in._

Annie: Hi guys.

Terry: Hi girl.

 _Terry comes over and hugs Annie, along with the others._

Sammy: I'm glad to have an expert chef here.

Annie: Please Sam, you're to sweet.

 _Then this may be a surprise, but You/The Viewer, which is Super You of the family was the next to arrive._

You/Viewer (Shy): Hi.

Sammy: Super You. Come now there's no need to be shy.

 _Sammy comes and gives You a big hug, which made them blush hard. The others follow her as they get into a group hug._

 **You/Viewer: I'm really nervous about competing, what if Chef Ramsey doesn't notice me at all?**

 _Then Daizy comes in, which turned into a real beautiful human girl. She gave everyone a big hug._

 **Daizy: Look at me, I just look so beautiful, I wonder what Wubbzy will look like.**

 _Then Ezekiel comes in._

Ezekiel: Yo everybody.

Sammy: Zeke, great to see you.

 _Sammy walks to give Ezekiel a hug._

Ezekiel: I just hope I'm not first out again.

 _Indigo puts his hand on Zeke's shoulder and smiled._

Indigo: We're not gonna let that happen country boy.

 _Ezekiel and Indigo share a hug._

 **Ezekiel: I joined the Wonder Friends after they saved me from Boney Island. They helped me get cured. But luckily Chris was so pissed, that he tried to kill all of us, but he died when he fell to a vat of toxin.**

 _Doopie was next to come in._

You/Viewer: DOOPIE!

Doopie: Oh Super You, sweetie.

 _Doopie and You/Viewer share a big hug._

Doopie: No wonder you're such a great friend.

 **Doopie: I love Super You, we first met on Planet Dolan, and when I said I loved them, and joined their team, we've been very close friends.**

 _Later, Stocking came in._

Stocking: Hi everybody.

 _Stocking gives You/Viewer, then Doopie, then everybody else a big hug._

 **Stocking: I'm so excited, you may think I'm a demon, but that ending was fake and was created by a certain red haired, big eyed, mutant maker. I'm still an angle, I'm still 16, and I love my friends very much. So I stayed to be with them all the time.**

 _A little later, Alice May came in to join the hero team._

Alice: You didn't start without me did you?

Daizy: Of course not.

Terry: Looking great girl.

 _Terry walks and shares a hug with Alice._

Alice: Thank you.

 **Alice: My team felt so sorry when I had no more friends in Crystal Cove. But now we all live together, we laugh and always have a job to do to save the day.**

 _Then Aria Blaze comes in._

Aria: Hey guys, glad to see me?

Stocking: Why would we not be?

 _Stocking comes and gives Aria a hug._

Fluttershy: Great to see you Ari.

 _Fluttershy comes and also gives Aria a hug._

 **Aria: Me and Sonata used to be evil sirens, but ever since the Wonder Friends let us in forever. We we're a part of a big crime fighting gang.**

 _Then the baseball boy, known as Bluey comes in._

Bluey: How's it going?

Indigo: What's up little buddy?

 _Indigo and Bluey share a hug._

Terry: Nice to see you little bro.

 _Terry and Bluey give each other a sibling hug._

 **Terry: Bluey's my little brother. He loves sports, he's really cute and sweet, and of course he loves blue.**

 _Bluey gives Stocking, Annie, You/Viewer, Fluttershy and the others a hug._

 **Bluey: I may be under-aged to be on this show, but this team is already all under-aged.**

 _The next one to come was Aria's little sister, Sonata Dusk._

Sonata: Hi everybody, it's great we all get to do this show together.

Aria: Sonata, sis.

 _Aria and Sonata share a big hug, then Sonata gives the others a hug._

 **Sonata: The Wonder Friends are really nice, they let me and Aria on their team, but Adagio wasn't really happy.**

 _The final "original" member of the blue team, is Wubbzy, which like his friend Daizy got humanized._

Wubbzy: Hello my fellow wonderful friends.

Indigo: Great to see you little buddy.

 _Indigo and Wubbzy share a hug._

 _Daizy comes over and hugs Wubbzy, as well as give him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush._

 _Wubbzy then gave the rest of his team a hug._

 **Wubbzy: I may be too young to be a leader, but this team always works together, and we always find a way to save the day in Wuzzleburg.**

 **The next chapter will introduce the villains, which the heroes have no idea were playing against, they are also their arch enemies.**


	4. Villain, Su Chef, Returning Chef intro

**Previously the blue team have all arrived, but what they don't realize, is that they're going up against 16 of their greatest villains.**

* * *

 _It opens to 16 red limos holding the villains, which are also heading to Hell's Kitchen. The heroes are in for a big surprise, or maybe a bigger one, you'll see why._

 _The first villain was Sammy's sister who always calls her Samey from Total Drama, Amy. She was sitting in the limo, with her arms crossed, with a smirk._

 **Amy: I am so glad Samey is not here, cause oh my god, why would they pick that bitch over me, cause she cheated to get me eliminated in Pahkitew Island.**

 _The same woman leads her to the door to Hell's Kitchen, which to her surprise along with the major shock of the heroes with all their eyes wide opened, their pupils very small, and their jaws dropped._

Sammy: AMY?

Amy: SAMEY? What the hell are you guys doing here?

Wubbzy: Well the real question is why are YOU here?

Amy: I came to compete.

 **Sammy: UGH, Why did Chef Ramsey pick her to compete with us? I hate her so much.**

* * *

 _The scene goes to the second villain which was a formal Hell's Kitchen contestant from season 4. Dominic._

 **Dominic: I didn't think I would be here again after what happened last time.**

 **(Flash back)**

 **Chef Ramsey: Dominic, take of your jacket, and leave Hell's Kitchen. You(Points at Bobby) Wake up.**

 _ **Dominic takes his jacket off and gives it to Chef Ramsey and also shakes his hand before leaving.**_

 **Dominic: Thank you**

 **Chef Ramsey: Good Night.**

 **Dominic: Thank You**

 _ **Dominic then exits Hell's Kitchen and makes his final words.**_

 **Dominic: Being here and being sent home first night is really a heart breaker. I had an opportunity to work for Chef Ramsey. It was a dream of mine, but that dream was dashed.**

 **(Flash back end)**

 **Dominic: But the dream has suddenly come back.**

 _The woman helps Dominic out of the limo and leads him to the waiting room. Where he enters and the others are even more shocked, especially his Arch enemy Indigo._

Indigo: Oh shit.

 **Indigo: Oh god, not _him._ Ever since he left season 4 of this show, he became a villain, and he's my arch enemy. It's all because I made a joke of him when he moved in. (He puts his hands on his face) I feel so ashamed.**

Dominic: Amy, what a surprise.

 _Dominic and Amy shake hands, but Amy does it in a lazy fashion. He then looks over at the heroes. He walks over to Indigo which made him shake in fear._

Indigo: Look Dominic I'm really sorry about what I said, I still regret it to this day.

 **Aria** **: Shame on you Indi, didn't you know he was a fucking father.**

Dominic: You listen here asshole, we might be able to start over, but for now, I'm gonna kick your ass.

* * *

 _The third villain was apparently only 11, but she had a special power. Her name is Victoria Best. She enters the building where is surprise to see the heroes. She just ignores them and gives her two "friends" a firm handshake._

 **Victoria: I'll obviously win this game, cause I'm the BEST. That's why they call me Victoria BEST. I'm the best at EVERYTHING.**

Victoria: You know, I've been watching this show and spoilers, this red team is-.

Fluttershy: Let me guess, the best?

 _Victoria comes over and puts her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder._

Victoria: Well, you are half right on that miss. I'm the best, but the rest of my team is "good".

* * *

 _The scene goes to the fourth villain, which was a non stop smoker. Garb-Baige. He is seen smoking a cigarette._

 **Garb-Baige: Howdy, I'm Garb-Baige, I'm know as the smoker of the fucking retarded Wonder Friends. When I got this look cause of a horrible toxic accident, like this big mustache, I also got super strong lungs. I'm invincible to cancer, my lungs are so strong, that even tobacco can't harm me.**

 _Garb-Baige enters the room where shares the same face of the others._

Garb-Baige: Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.

Dominic: Mr. Baige, great to see you.

 _Garb-Baige and Dominic shake hands, and actually hug. He then offers him a cigar._

Garb-Baige: Want a smoke?

Dominic: Sure, thanks.

 _Dominic accepts Garb-Baige's request and smokes on his cigar, leaving the heroes in disgust._

You/Viewer: It's a good thing we don't smoke or do drugs.

Ezekiel: You can say that again eh.

You/Viewer: It's a good thing we don't smoke or do drugs.

 _The heroes share a little laugh while the villains just looked at You/Viewer._

Amy: This is not fucking comedy.

 _You/Viewer gets scared and gets a tear in their eye. Doopie and Stocking hug them in comfort._

Doopie: HEY, you can't talk to are friend like that.

Bluey: And how did you even learn that Language?

Garb-Baige: Well, one, we all learned it from each other, and two, we don't fucking care asshole.

 _Bluey jumps back in fear into his big sister Terry's arms._

Terry: LANGUAGE, talk about being a bad person, and not to mention being _my_ arch nemesis.

* * *

 _The 5th villain was a batman villain, which was the Riddler._

Riddler: Well, I'll be damned.

Garb-Baige: Edward, what's up.

 _Garb-Baige and Riddler share a fist bump._

 **Riddler: I'm just here to kick some ass. No riddles this time, it's time to be serious.**

* * *

 _The 6th villain, you're gonna hate me for this, but it's Season 8's Raj. He acted like a karate star._

Raj: WHOOOOOOO.

 _Everyone looked at him in confusion. Especially Annie._

 _Raj runs and hugs Garb-Baige, then hugs Amy by lifting her up._

Amy: HEY, put me down fat ass.

 **Raj: WHOO I'm BAAAAACK.**

 _Raj lifts Amy into her arms, she tries her best to get him to stop, but he didn't give a fuck._

 **Raj: I know you guys are already shitting your pants, cause Raj is back.**

 _Raj finally puts Amy down._

Indigo: Dude, you're fucking crazy.

Wubbzy, Bluey, Doopie, Stocking, You/Viewer, and Terry: INDI LANGUAGE.

Indigo: What? Heroes can cuss too.

* * *

 _It cuts to the 7th villains coming out of his limo, his name is Sleepy, which was a vampire goth, who had super human strength._

 **Sleepy: I'm Sleepy, and let me tell you. I heard what the news, that the heroes are competing. I'm not surprised, but the heroes sure as hell will be.**

 _Sleepy enters the building, which made You/Viewer hug Stocking in fear._

Stocking: It's ok sweetie.

Sleepy: Greetings my fellow friends.

Raj: Good to see ya little buddy.

 _Raj hugs Sleepy but Sleepy didn't do anything but hug him back with a normal expression. Sleepy then goes to high five Garb-Baige._

 **Stocking: My little angle, Super You, is very afraid of Sleepy. He's always been trying to beat them, and trying to kill them.**

* * *

 _The next villain to enter was Hemlock._

Hemlock: Hi guys.

Amy: Hey Baby.

Raj: Come here girl.

 _Raj gives Hemlock a hug._

 **Hemlock: I do love plants, but I actually love meat, I've been cooking for my boyfriend Pranker. Well, only when we get out most of the time.**

Twilight: This is gonna be a long season.

Annie: You said it Twilight.

* * *

 _The next villain was Type A, Courtney She had her arms crossed and hat a Victoria smirk._

Courtney: The winner has just arrived.

Ezekiel: NO, not you too.

Courtney: What do you mean by that jack ass.

 _Hemlock hugs Courtney from behind surprising her._

Hemlock: Just ignore him dear. He wouldn't know better even if you beat his country ass with your adorable little feet.

 **Courtney: Ugh, I can't believe those fuckers let Zeke here. He fucking sucks, wait till he obviously gets kicked out first once again.**

* * *

 _The 10th villain was Penguin._

Penguin: (Laughs) Well, look at what we have here.

Riddler: Nice to see ya Penguin.

 _Riddler and Penguin hug, and gave the villains each a hand shake._

 **Penguin: Ever since I moved to Wuzzleburg, me and Riddler have been getting along quite so well.**

Penguin: So, how's everyone been doing?

Dominic: Good until we realized these fuckers are competing with us.

Sleepy: Don't stress to bad Dominic, they may be on a different team then us.

Garb-Baige: Oh yea, what makes you say that goth boy?

Sleepy: Just trust me.

* * *

 _Next to come was Ember Mclain, who unlike the other villains was more lively to the heroes._

Ember: WHOOOOOOOOOOO.

 _Ember quickly hugs Raj. Then to s surprise to everyone, Ember runs over to You/Viewer and actually gives them a big hug, as she lifted them up like Raj did to Amy._

Daizy: What's she doing?

You/Viewer: I thought we were enemies.

 **Ember: Youey, come here champ.**

 _Ember then holds You/Viewer in her arms as they shook in fear, while she actually smiled._

 **Ember: You're not the first little hero I have on my remorseful list formal HEEEEEEY.**

Amy: What the fuck Ember, that's your enemy.

Ember: Just being a drama queen baby.

 _Amy grunts at her as the next villain comes in._

* * *

 _It's the Mad Hatter. He smiled._

Mad Hatter: Good Evening my friends.

Alice: Oh I'm sorry, but _we_ aren't your friends.

 _Mad Hatter just ignored her and hugged his fellow friends._

 **Mad Hatter: It is quite a shame I can't use my control cards, and the other villains aren't even aloud to use their powers and weapons, but we're still gonna kick their ass.**

* * *

 _Then the Werewolf arrived._

Werewolf: Hey Everybody.

Ember: What up dog?

Aria(Whisper): Oh shit not him.

 _Werewolf gives his team a hug._

 **Werewolf: I may be the only animal of the show, but I just turned myself into one. I am actually a human inside, so it counts.**

* * *

 _Villain_ _number 14, with a 13 on his shirt. was The Pranker._

Pranker: Wassup fellows?

 _Hemlock squeals in excitement while Bluey hides behind Terry in fear._

Pranker: WHOOOOOOOO

Ember and Raj: WHOOOOOOOOOO

 _Hemlock jumps into Pranker's arms into a big hug and covered him with kisses._

Pranker: Whoa, crazy girl.

 **Hemlock: I love Pranker, he may get a little feisty with me sometimes, I'll always love him forever.**

 _Pranker puts Hemlock down as he fist bumped, high fived, or even hugged his team._

 **Pranker: I know I'm not allowed to do any pranks here or even try to cheat, cause you know my name is Pranker. But, you can't be so sure of me. Cause I always find a way.**

 **Bluey: I hate Pranker, back even before he became Pranker, he always bullied me, and he still does to this day, he doesn't just prank on me, he also pranks on my friends. Thank mercy that Chef Ramsey made him not to do any pranks here.**

* * *

 _The next villain was Sonata and Aria's step sister Adagio Dazzle._

Sonata: Oh no Adagio.

Aria: You've got to be kidding me.

 **Sonata: This is the last person on earth I want to see today.**

Ember: Looking good girl.

 _Ember comes over and shares a hug with Adagio._

Adagio: Thank you. Hey Everybody.

 _Mostly Everyone said hello, but Pranker just grunted_

 **Pranker: Look, I do like Adagio, but she is just over protective for me at least. She is my step mother. But fuck no am I gonna be a jerk to her, she would just kill me.**

 _Pranker feeling stubborn inside gave his "foster" mother a hug._

 **Adagio: I'm still the same Adagio from that concert, even without my singing voice or my sister which betrayed me. That's ok, you can leave me, I don't care anyway.**

* * *

 _The final villain(s) which was the leader(s) were The Delightful Children From Down the Lane. They enter with smiles on their faces._

Penguin: Hey look it's our leaders.

Wubbzy: OOOOOHH Shit.

 _The delightful children give the villains all a hug, then look over to the heroes._

Delightful Children: Wonder Friends, how you been?

 _The heroes all look at them with looks of concern._

Delightful Children: Get over here, all of you. Why don't _you_ dear kids gives us a hug.

 _The villains all look at the Delightful children in surprise, as Wubbzy made his way to hug his arch enemy in embarrassment._

Delightful Children: What about the rest of you? We won't bite this time.

 _The heroes all made their way and gave the Delightful children a hug._

 **Delightful Children: We are not like any other contestant here. We are 5 people merged together in one being. We used to be enemies toward those Kids Next Door, but now we have the Wonder Friends to deal with. But right now, We think we should go easy on them this time. For now. (Laughs)**

 **Wubbzy: Ok I did not expect that hug. We are enemies for fuck sake. I know I'm too young to be swearing, but it gets out of hand now.**

* * *

 **The heroes and villains have actually started to get along just for a while, until Chef Ramsey comes and begins their introduction along with 8 surprises.**

 _Chef Ramsey is seen walking out the entrence to Hell's Kitchen, as there was a huge crowd of people, like cartoon characters from other shows._

Chef Ramsey: Good Evening. My god, look at all these cartoon, anime, fuck even real life characters. Welcome to the first ever Hell's Kitchen cartoon version.

 _The crowd cheers in excitement as Chef Ramsey smiles._

Chef Ramsey: For the first time ever in Hell's Kitchen history, we will not only have cartoon characters, but this time, there will not be men vs women, there will be heroes vs villains.

 _The Crowd cheers some more as the curtains open to introduce the chefs one by one. They lined up into two groups, one for the villains, one for the heroes._

Chef Ramsey: Would you like to meet them all?

 _The crowd cheers to represent yes._

Chef Ramsey: This is gonna be the longest season ever, cause their are 32 chefs, or are they?

 _Chef Ramsey winks as he starts the introduction to the red team._

Chef Ramsey: Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the red team, which are the villains.

 _The crowd cheers in excitement, even though they are villains._

AMY

 _Amy gives a smirk and walks down the line with her arms crossed, completely ignoring giving anyone any high fives._

DOMINIC

 _Dominic smiles and waves to the crowd._

VICTORIA Ladies and gentlemen.

 _Victoria runs down the line completely bragging about herself._

Victoria: WHOOOOHOOOOO, I'M THE BEST OUT OF EVERYONE HERE.

Amy: No she isn't.

GARB-BAIGE

 _Garb-Baige is seen walking down the line, giving out an evil laugh._

THE RIDDLER

 _Riddler waves to his fans and smiled._

Oh my god RAJ?

 _Raj is seen running down the line as he yelled in excitement, but most of the crowd booed him cause he was known as the worst chef in Hell's Kitchen history._

SLEEPY

 _Sleepy is seen putting his hands behind his back, bows, and walks to Chef Ramsey, and gives him a handshake._

HEMLOCK Ladies and Gentlemen

 _Hemlock blows a kiss to the crowd as makes her way down the line._

COURTNEY

 _Courtney waves to her fans with a smile._

PENGUIN

 _Penguin is seen actually shaking people's hands as he makes his way toward his team._

EMBER Ladies and Gentleman.

 _Ember runs in excitement and cheers._

Ember: WHOOO, Yea babies. I'm here to rock this world.

Chef Ramsey: Wow.

MAD HATTER

 _Mad Hatter made his way down the line, smiles, and waves._

WEREWOLF

 _Werewolf gives out a howl as he made his way down the line._

PRANKER

 _Pranker laughs evilly as he made his way toward his team._

ADAGIO

 _Adagio gives out some muscles as she smiles and walks down the line._

And THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE.

 _The delightful children wave and gave some of their fans a high fives, as they made their way to their team._

Chef Ramsey: Alright, now, are you all ready to see the Blue heroic team?

 _The crowd goes wild that they are pumped to meet the heroes._

Chef Ramsey: Alright please welcome.

SAMMY Ladies and gentlemen.

 _Sammy smiles, winks and waves to her fans._

INDIGO

 _Indigo made his way down the line as he shouts._

Indigo: WHOOOO, YEA BABY. YEA. LET'S DO THIS SHIT

Sammy: I wish he'd stop swearing.

Pranker: This is Hell's Kitchen, everyone here can swear whenever they want.

FLUTTERSHY

 _Fluttershy smiles and waves to her fans as she shyly made her way to her team._

TERRY

 _Terry waves out as she walks down the line._

TWILIGHT

 _Twilight winks to her fans and gave some a hands shake._

ANNIE

 _Annie smiles and waves out to her fans as she made her way to her team._

YOU, THE VIEWER, or as I want to call them, YOUEY.

 _"Youey" gave out a big smile, waves to the crowd, and made their way to their friends._

DAIZY

 _Daizy blows a kiss to the crowd as she made her way down the line._

EZEKIEL

 _Ezekiel did a jig as he made his way down the line._

Ezekiel: YEE HAAAAW.

DOOPIE

 _Doopie winks to her fans, smiles, and made her way to her friends._

Doopie: HI EVERYONE.

STOCKING Ladies and gentlemen

 _Stocking blows a kiss to her fans, and made her way to her team._

ALICE

 _Alice smiles and waves to her fans._

ARIA

 _Aria gave out a thumbs up and smirked._

BLUEY

 _Bluey gave out a double thumbs up._

Bluey: WHOOOO GAME ON.

SONATA

 _Sonata waves out to the crowd._

Sonata: HI EVERYBODY HOW YOU DOING TODAY?

And of course WUBBZY.

 _Wubbzy smiles, waves to the crowd and made his way toward his team, but not before he gave Chef Ramsey a hand shake._

 **Wubbzy: I can't believe this is actually happening. A whole crowd of people came to see us perform.**

Chef Ramsey: Now, you may think that's everybody, but I have a surprise. We have 8 returning chefs from past seasons coming to join us.

 _The heroes and villains are very surprise and all clapped along with the crowd._

Chef Ramsey: Ladies and gentlemen, for the villain team. We have ANTON.

 _Anton is seen walking in the way Chef Ramsey did, he smiled and gave Chef Ramsey a hug._

 **Anton: It's great to be back, I told me and Chef Ramsey will meet again someday. This time, I will be the very best of all those other fuckers.**

Chef Ramsey: Next is season 4's Matt.

 _Matt comes in and gives Chef Ramsey a high five._

 **Matt: Guess who's back baby? It's your hero Matt. Actually a villain. Forget that shit.**

Sabrina.

 _Sabrina gave put a smile and went to give Chef Ramsey a hug._

 **Sabrina: It's exciting to be back, but what's weird is to be with a bunch of cartoon characters.**

And Suzanne

 _Suzanne walks out and just gives Chef Ramsey a hand shake._

 **Suzanne: I knew I would return at some point, but last time, I was just flat out hated by everyone.**

Chef Ramsey: Onto the heroes. Starting with Rochelle.

 _Rochelle gives out a big shinning smile, and went to give Chef Ramsey a big hug._

 **Rochelle: Oh my gosh, I'm back, and I'm with these adorable little kids. (Laughs) (Covers her mouth)**

Melanie.

 _Melanie smiles and waves as she also gives Chef Ramsey a hug, then she rushes to give Rochelle a big hug._

 **Melanie: I'm so excited to be here again. I really missed Rochelle, we're great friends.**

Tommy.

 _Tommy comes in, gives Chef Ramsey a hug, and gave his team a high five, and some a hug._

 **Tommy: This is gonna be some season. Even better then season 9 were I was robbed by Elise.**

And Clemenza.

 _Clemenza comes in waves, gave Chef Ramsey a hug, and went to greet his team._

 **Clemenza: Baby I'm back, but I'm just as pissed as I have to be on a team with a bunch of kids.**

Chef Ramsey: Now, how can it be Hell's Kitchen with out Su Chefs for each team. For the red team, it's of course Andi,

 _Andi comes out, waves, gives Chef Ramsey a hand shake, and head to the red team._

Chef Ramsey: For the blue team. She is actually very popular toward fans, and she used to be a terrible chef, until I got to help her, she's 16, she now has controlled her emotion, she's not a cry baby. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Sailor Moon.

 _Sailor Moon winked at the crowd, gave Chef Ramsey a hug, and introduced her self to the blue team, and she was even hugged by some of them._

Sailor Moon: Dear blue team, it's great to work with you all.

 **Indigo: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SCENE. Sailor Moon is a terrible cook. She can't cook shit, and now she's a head chef for us? What the fuck is going on here.**

Chef Ramsey: Alright, before we get right to the show, let's reveal the prize. Anything can happen in a cartoon world, even a kid or teenager can own this restaurant. The winner, will be the head chef, at the brand new, and all popular, Caesura's Palace, In Cartoon Vegas. Which comes in a quarter in a million dollars.

 _The crowd goes crazy as confetti drop as the heroes and villains clap along in excitement._

 **Pranker: It's gonna be mine. Don't care what anyone says, those fuckers are going down.**

 **Annie: I owned a dinner, but if I win, I could own a real restaurant.**

Chef Ramsey: Thank you all for coming, ok Blue team, and red team, let's head to the kitchen, and all of you cook your signature dishes. Let's go.

 _The chefs all head inside as the Crowd gives out one last cheer wishing them all goodluck._

 **The next chapter will be the signature dish challenge, as well as the reward and punishment. See you then**


	5. Signature Dish Challenge 1

**Notes: This time it's not gonna be like a script. I'm gonna do it like Jacob did on his story. I will admit, I do feel kinda stupid for making Indigo do a very stupid reason for Dominic to hate him. I mean, I wanted Dominic to be a Wonder Friend foe for the sake of it. But I just don't know how it should be done. This time I'll make a better description, actual body paragraphs if I can, and hopefully less bland dialogue.**

Anyways, when we last left off, we met the 40 chefs from different cartoons, as well as sui chefs Sailor Moon and Andi, and it was time for them to make their signature dish challenge. We see them with good old Chef Gordon James Ramsey Jr. It wasn't going to be easy, where there are a wopping 40 chefs, some who are just plain stupid, or even some that are plain weird.

So we see that all the chefs have finished making their signature dishes, I won't say what's on them cause doing that is boring and for girls. "Ok then, so you may be wondering why we're bringing all of you here." Chef Ramsey question the chefs. "Well, for one, it's not because of the drama and ratings, but because we want a very special and original season of Hell's Kitchen. You all may know each other, of course Terry is Bluey's big sister." After hearing that Terry putted her arm around her sweet little brother. The he spoke some more. "Also, there are two chefs I already knew on the villains. You two." He said pointing at both Dominic and Raj. They both were eliminated early in their respective season.

He spoke once more. "Dominic." Dominic nodded and replied "Yes chef." It's clear chef Ramsey was questioning how he turned into a villain. "What happened to your family?" He asked. Hearing that made Dominic glare at his rival Indigo. He replied "Honestly, I really don't want to talk about it." He stops and glared at his rival, which made the red haired boy nervous. "That purple boy ruined my life." He said, which made everyone look at Indigo and he was shocked as ever.

(Confessional: A very shameful red hair.)

Indigo: (Looks down) "Was it really that bad?"

(END CONF)

"Dominic I'm really sorry, I just though being first was a big disappointment." Indigo tried his best to apologize but Dominic wasn't following him. "It is a big fucking disappointment, and what you said to me just really hurt me and my family." Dominic angrily replied. Anton then putted his hand on his shoulder to keep him from attacking Indi.

(Confessional: Heartbroken Father.)

Dominic: "Indi said that I'm already hated for being first out. So what? He ruined my life. He shouldn't even be a damn hero. or even be here for what he did to my life."

(END CONF)

Chef Ramsey was even more concerned, but just started the challenge. "Now as I told you before we started, you are all assigned to make a certain dish i asked you to do." He said to the chefs "First up the twin sisters." He called up both Amy and Sammy as the first battle with their chicken. There teams were cheering for them. Chef Ramsey started with Amy's dish.

(Confessionals: Confident Sister)

Amy: "Oh yea, I'm about to show Samey that she's nothing but a big fat wimp. And that nobody loves her at all."

"Here's the thing, you know you had 45 minutes to cook your signature dish. The chicken does look clumsy, but it actually tastes quite nice. That's a 3." He said to Amy, she smirked in accomplishment as the villains all clapped for her.

Amy: "Told ya"

(END CONF)

Then chef Ramsey tastes Sammy's chicken which looked better then her sister's. "You actually cook like a little angle." Sammy blushed slightly from Gordon's compliment. "However, it could use a little less seasoning. It's a strong 4, nice job." Sammy clapped in joy along with her team mates, while Amy was jealous that her sister got one more point then hers.

(Confessional: Angle cook.)

Sammy: When Chef Ramsey told me I cooked like an angle, I never felt more confident then ever. And i though Stocking was the angle of our team.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Onto the next two, which is the anti villain and the anti hero." Gordon referred to Dominic and Indigo, they both had their halibut dishes. Dominic presented his first, then Gordon tried it, and to his surprise Dominic had certainly improved.

"Dominic, that was delicious, you have certainly improved by far. It's a very strong four." Chef Ramsey complimented on Dominic's accomplishment which mad the "anti-villain" smirk.

"Holy shit, Indi what is this?" Chef Ramsey question Indigo on his bad looking halibut, Indi started trembling, and he was speechless. "Well." Gordon wanted Indi to talk, at long last he did. "Honestly, I really don't eat halibuts." The blue team looked at each other with anger, confusion, and guilt.

(Confessionals: Low IQ Chef.)

Bluey: "Come on Indi, I know you're better then that. You should at least had one of those dishes on your course diet... if you even have a diet."

Gordon tried Indigo's halibut and immediately spitted it out in the trash. "That was shit, it's a 1." Gordon said in disappointment, Indigo was defiantly ashamed of himself, he headed back to his team with his down.

Indigo: "Hey, it's not my fault. I just don't know how to cook at all. Worst, I though Sailor Moon was a distraction, I kept on thinking she's the worst choice of a sui chef. I'm being honest. I ain't gay or anything, but I'm just not sure of her yet."

(END CONF)

* * *

Moving on to the first rivals to serve scallops which were always bragging Victoria, against soft spoken animal whisper Fluttershy. Gordon tried Victoria's dish first, which he thought was the one of the best scallops he ever tasted. "Victoria, that's absolutely delicious. That's the first 5 of the night already." He said to her, which made her smirk in accomplishment, and the team congratulate her with a clap.

(Confessional: Always Best.)

Victoria: "As soon as Chef Ramsey tried that dish, I knew I was gonna get a 5, cause I'm the best at cooking. That's why I'm gonna win Hell's Kitchen, so you'll see me again at the Cartoon Vegas Restaurant."

(END CONF)

Next Chef Ramsey tried Shy's dish. It wasn't as good as Victoria's but almost perfect. "Fluttershy, although you may be a vegetarian, you can cook, that's a 4." He said. Fluttershy smiled nervously as the blue team clapped for her.

* * *

Next up were Redneck Chain smoker Garb-Baige, and redeemed retired amusement park worker Terry. Garb-Baige's pork chop was the first to taste. "The taste is pretty much fine, however you did put a little too much seasoning, it would have been at least a 4 or 5, but because of the over seasoning, it's a 3." Garb-Baige replied with a smirk and a nod.

Terry's was next. Gordon said "Terry, unlike Garb-Baige." She waited to see the good news, but what she got was. "it's raw, let's not forget completely like you, bland and boring. you're the second person to get a 1." Terry just kept a straight face and went back to her team.

(Confessionals: Point reactions.)

Garb-Baige: (Laughs) "Those heroes are really stupid, they're the only ones to get ones. We can easily crush them."

Terry: (Sigh) "Don't worry Indi, you aren't the only 1 around here"

(END CONF)

* * *

The next pair were The Riddler and Twilight with their lobsters. The Riddler's lobster was a little overcooked, and slightly clumsy which got him a 2, while Twilight's was also a mess but was cooked perfectly, which got her a 3.

* * *

Next were the pair that were chefs. Raj the horrible and Annie the talented diner worker they both cooked fillet. The villains all looked at each other in disgrace cause they knew for sure that Raj would fuck it up, like he did last time with his see food and vegetable pancake.

(Confessional: Pretty much doomed.)

Sabrina: "Me and Raj have both been in season 8, we were both pretty much hated on our teams. I really don't want to talk about my time there, but Raj was such a kooky guy."

(END CONF)

Even Chef Ramsey was concerned about Raj's dish so he asked him "Raj, do you remember the times you screwed your kitchen?" Raj answered "Yea, I never forgot that at all."

(Flashback)

It showed the times Raj was considered the worst chef in Hell's Kitchen, worser then cocky Elise. He cut the pizza dough with a knife, ate some of the food, and even putting his head in the freezer.

(Flashback End)

When Raj revealed his dish, to everyone, including Chef Ramsey's surprise, his dish looked amazing. Both teams all looked at each other in shock. "What the fuck?" Pranker said to himself.

(Confessionals: Completely shocked)

Pranker: "There's no damn way Raj, the world's worst chef ever, can cook that beautiful of a fillet."

Gordon tried it, and to a bigger surprise, it was absolutely delicious. "Oh my god" He said to himself in a whisper. "Raj, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was absolutely delicious." Raj smiled and nodded "Thank you chef." He said thanking him for his surprising come back. "I mean I'm shocked, when you first came her, you were shit, but now I'm out of words. It's a total 5." He said as both the heroes and villains actually clapped for him. Gordon was so pleased that he actually hugged Raj, which got Raj to hug him back.

Raj: "WHOOO, I got a 5. You might be wondering, "what happened to the old Raj?" Well, ever since I moved to Wuzzleburg to get away form chef Ramsey, cause he hated me so much. I gotten better and better, and I even tried to use my skills to shut down Annie's diner. But, what can I say? It failed."

(END CONF)

Gordon then tried Annie's dish, which was just as good as Raj's. "Annie, that is also a perfect 5." He said to the young lady which caused her to smile and her team to congratulate her.

(Confessional: Shy diner teen.)

Annie: "I didn't expect to get a 5 at the start, and I sure as heck didn't expect Raj to get a 5. Don't ask me why."

(END CONF)

* * *

Up next to battle were Intelligent Vampire Goth Sleepy, against the young, kind hearted and unknowned gendered Youey. Before Gordon tried Sleepy's beef dish, he took a good look at him and asked "Why is your eyes black?" "Well, I am a goth, trust me, you don't want to see my eyes." Sleepy warned him. His eyes were pretty scary to look at. Chef Ramsey then tried his dish, which was pretty good. "Hmm, for a goth, the beef is actually delicious, but the issue is that it looks slightly clumsy, but it works, I say it's a 4." He said to the teen goth, which made him nod and thank him for the points.

Not it was Youey's turn, they were probably the youngest contestant to compete on the season and maybe on Hell's Kitchen. "Who is this kid?" Gordon asked the heroes. "That's our special friend" Stocking replied. "Their are very smart, they're kind." "Let's not forget brave and talented." Doopie added, which made Youey blush slightly.

(Confessionals: Opinions.)

Sleepy:(Lying) "I'm not jealous, I'm totally not."

Gordon tries Youey's beef, then they wondered if they got any points. "Oh god." Chef said to himself, everyone took their attention toward him. He then focuses his communication on Youey. "Listen to me. That dish... was delicious." "Thank you chef." Youey replied with a little smile. The blue team all smile while Sleepy shakes his head, just hoping that his was at least better. Gordon then continues to talk. "I mean I'm shocked. It may look a little bland and boring a little bit like you whose way younger then these other chefs, but well done kid it's a 5." Youey's cheeks start to turn red as they had their head down to try and hide their blush from Gordon, while the blue team, and even some of the red team clap for them, but Sleepy tried his best to not act so crazy. "Don't look so nervous." Chef encouraged them, "Come here, how about a hug?" Chef Ramsey then pulls Youey into a hug like Raj, which made them feel a little better. "Alright, relax, relax you were great."

Youey: "I can't believe it, I actually got a hug from Chef Ramsey. He's my idol, me and my friends watch him every Friday."

Stocking: "I knew that little angle could do it. They make me and the team proud, I'm sure they can make the black jackets."

(END CONF)

* * *

Onto the next pair which were both found of plants. Hemlock and Daizy. Hemlock's salmon was decent, but a little raw, so she got a 3, while Daizy, being the over protected animal lover herself, got a 1 for completely messing up.

* * *

Heat comes on when Type A Bitch Courtney with her 3 on the lamb, beats Country boy Ezekiel with his raw disaster. "You can't cook shit, so it's a 2." Chef Ramsey told the young man.

* * *

Next up, were Penguin and Doopie. Penguin's duck was almost perfect, so Gordon gave it a 4.

While for Doopie. "So you like anyone on your team?" Gordon asked the young blondie. "I love them all." Doopie replied, she then talked about some of her teammates. "Bluey is so cute." Bluey blushed slightly. "Youey is so smart and sweet." Youey rubs the back of their head. "And Indigo is funny" Indigo had his head up high cause he was proud to be the goofball. "Well, this place is defiantly not for fucking class clowns." Gordon stated, which made Indigo look at him with a blink. Gordon then tried Doopie's duck. "It looks a mess, but I say it's cooked beautifully, 3 out of 5." Gordon said to her. "Thank you chef." Doopie replied.

The Heroes all look at each other in fear cause they were falling behind on points. The total was 29 for the heroes, and 34 for the villains.

(Confessional: Already screwed.)

Clemenza: "We're pretty much fucked. The villains are beating us, it's mainly because most of the others don't even know how to cook shit."

(END CONF)

* * *

Next up on the second chicken pair, were Ember and Stocking. This might be the heroes chance to catch up to the villains. Ember's Chicken was completely over cooked, but did look find and handy, so it's a 2.

Now for Stocking. "Stocking, I've seen your show, are you really a demon when you killed Panty?" Gordon asked the young lady. "Chef, that was a fake ending." She confessed. "That was just added to the episode, I am an angle, and when I met these dear little heroes, I decided to stay on Earth with Panty and join them." Chef Ramsey was still confused. "Then where's Panty?" He asked. "She's just fine, she's back at our house looking after things." She replied.

(Confessionals: Rigged Ending.)

Stocking: "Panty's still a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's still my sister. I really don't want to talk about why I joined the Wonder Friends, or if Panty did too, cause I'm sure that will give it all away."

Chef Ramsey got more consumed of confusion about the ending of Stocking's show. "Tell me, who did that ending?" He asked. Pranker started to get sweaty cause he felt like he was in big trouble. Gordon sees him and asked him "Pranker, you're sweating, you need a doctor?" Pranker wiped his sweat drops away and said. "No I'm fine chef." Soon he confessed "Ok, ok fine, I did it. I only did it cause I love drama." Stocking just took it easy "I'll let it slide for now." She said which made the Pranker relieved.

Pranker: "Oh my god, I'm was scared as hell. Stocking knew I rigged the ending of her show. I thought for sure she was gonna kill me, she may still do it anytime."

(END CONF)

Chef Ramsey then tried Stocking's chicken. "Stocking darling, that is delicious, but you could've used a little less oil. It's a very strong 4." He said to her which cause her team to congratulate her in victory.

(Confessional: Already winning.)

Ember: "No matter, it still won't be enough for them to win. We got this in the hood biatch."

(END CONF)

* * *

Next up were two characters who's names come from the fairytale "Alice in Wonderland". It was The Mad Hatter, who used to be a scientist, and Alice, who used to be a thief, now redeemed as a heroine. They both served halibut dishes. Gordon looked at Hatter's hat. "Nice top hat." He complimented. "Thank you chef, I wear it all the time." Mad Hatter kindly replied.

(Confessional: Tea time.)

Mad Hatter: "The Wonder Friends refer to me as one of their strangest foes, like my old adversary Batman."

(END CONF)

Gordon tried Jervis' halibut and starts to get mixed feeling over the dish. "Hatter, first off, it looks just fine, but I can see you had a little trouble cutting the skin. So it's a 3."

It was now Alice's turn to make Chef Ramsey proud. Once he took a taste it was almost like Mad Hatter's "Alice, once again it looks fine, but this halibut is a little raw. It is also a 3." She nodded and went back to her team.

* * *

Next were Werewolf and Aria with their scallops. "What the fuck are you?" Gordon said to the Werewolf. "I'm a human, but I turned myself into a wolf." He replied in honestly.

(Confessional: Humans are animals too.)

Werewolf: "Come on, humans are considered animals too, look it up."

(END CONF)

Werewolf reveals his scallops which were a total mess. "Holly shit." Gordon said when he first laid an eye on his dish. The villains all looked at each other.

(Confessionals: Raj 2.0)

Penguin: "Great, now Werewolf is the new Raj, he couldn't cook anything good in that kitchen."

"I don't even need to try that shit, it's a 1." Chef said in disappointment. Werewolf got pissed from the inside.

Werewolf: "Chef Ramsey, you don't know who I really am. I'll show you that you can actually eat my food in real life."

(END CONF)

Next, Gordon tried Aria's dish which was just a little bit better. "Aria, the only good thing I can say about this, is that it's not the same shit like Werewolf, so it's a two."

* * *

The next battle is the second porkchop, with Tricky Drama King Pranker, against young adorable sports fan Bluey. Chef Ramsey was shocked at Pranker's appearance, his eyes were bigger then what he had expected. They were the same size as the powerpuff girls, and he had no nose. "What the fuck is going on with your face?" Chef Ramsey asked him. He just smiled and replied with. "Don't I look amazing?" Hemlock started to giggle at his question.

(Confessionals: Unusual.)

Pranker: "I ain't like the other guys. I may have pretty big eyes, no nose, and red hair longer then expected, but I don't care. I always loved myself."

Chef Ramsey tried his pork chop. "Pranker that was almost perfect. It's a strong 4." Pranker gave his team a thumbs up for his victory.

Pranker: "I learned how to cook from my _real_ mother. She's a very great cook."

(END CONF)

Gordon then shifts his attention toward Bluey. "Bluey, what's with the pony tail?" He asked to the young man. "Um, like Pranker, my hair is also getting pretty long, but I want it to look neater." He replied in the best he could. Pranker looked at him, thinking he was making fun of him. "Are you saying red looks stupid?" He said in a bit of anger. "No, of course not, that's not what I meant." He replied trying his best apologize.

(Confessional: Girly boy.)

Bluey: "Ok, I might look like a girl with a ponytail, but boys wear ponytails too. Check out Sleepy, he has a cowlick."

(END CONF)

Gordon stops talking and tries Bluey's pork chop. "Bluey, that's also a 4." Bluey nodded in excitement was his team clap for him.

* * *

Next were the step sisters. Adagio and Sonata with their lobster. Adagio's lobster was overcooked but still looks decent enough for a 3, while Sonata's Lobster looked perfect and tasted perfect for a perfect 5.

(Confessional: Taco genius.)

Sonata: "Hello, I've been working with Annie at cooking for my very best friends in the whole world."

(END CONF)

* * *

Next up were the leaders. The Delightful Children from down the land, against Wubbzy. They made the second fillet, while it was a flawless fillet challenge with Annie and Raj, we can't say the same with Wubbzy's fillet. "Wubbzy, talk about being the leader, it's disgusting, 1 out of 5." He insulted to him.

He then shifts his attention to the delightful children. "There's five of you?" He asked. "That's right chef. We are like one human being." They replied as Gordon shook David's hand. "Well, you certainly talk and act like a real single human being." Gordon stated.

(Confessional: 5 in one mind.)

Delightful Children: "Chef Ramsey sure was surprised when he met us. He doesn't know we are truly the greatest foe of the pesky Wonder Friends."

(END CONF)

The delightful children's lobster was as good as Raj's and Annie's, which they also get a 5 leaving Wubbzy in the dust.

* * *

Onto the actual Hell's Kitchen chefs, up first are Anton and Tommy. "So Anton." Chef Ramsey said. "What did you have against sui chef Andi in season 12?"

(Flashback)

Anton: "Don't think I'm gonna let some little girl get in my face, start ripping a new ass because you got issues of being a woman in the kitchen" It cuts to Andi yelling at Andi. "Anton fucking pull it together." Andi told Anton. "I have it together chef." Anton started yelling back at Andi. "Don't you fucking talk back to me." She yelled back in anger.

(Flashback End)

"Well honestly, I'm over that now, and I do apologize, especially to chef Andi." Anton said knowing what he did was wrong.

(Confessional: Horrible memory.)

Anton: "Look, I haven't been here since about 3 years... well at least not in cartoon universe, but me and the other returners as well as Chef Ramsey are real life humans."

(END CONF)

"Let's hope Anton didn't fuck it up like last time." Chef Ramsey hoped that Anton knew what he was talking about, as he tried his beef. "You have been cooking, it's a 4, congrats." He told him which made Anton nod.

Chef Ramsey then started to talk to one of the most tatted chefs in his restaurant, Tommy. "So Tommy, have you still kept the tattoos?" He asked him. "Yes I did chef, and I also kept my cooking passion." He said smiling. Chef Ramsey tried his dish. "Tommy, you really did keep the passion, it's a 4." He said to him.

* * *

Next up is Matt and Clemenza with their salmon. "Matt, all the way from season 4, you were such a donkey those days." Gordon said making Matt giggle at the memories.

(Flashback)

"You want crazy? This is crazy." Matt complained banging his head. Then started acting like a spoiled brat, crying.

(End Flashback.)

(Confessional: The same old brat.)

Matt: "I honestly don't feel a bit bad for what I did. Let's not forget I was picked last at the finales."

(END CONF)

Gordon was hopping that Matt's salmon was better then his old signature dish that made Ramsey throw up. "Matt, I can tell you it is better then the shit you gave me years ago, but just a fucking little. 2 out of 5. Come on Matt." Gordon was even more worried about Matt then he is about his signature dish.

It was Clemenza's turn. "Clemenza" Gordon said. "How you doing chef?" Clemenza greeted once again. "I remember the team always trying to get rid of you, how do you feel now?" He asked. Clemenza looked at his team then back to chef Ramsey. "Honestly, I don't know if we can trust each other." He joked that made some of the heroes, even Gordon giggle. He then tried Clemenza's salmon. "Big boy, that was incredible. It's defiantly a 5." Chef said with a smile. The heroes clapped for his victory, while the villains are now the ones worried. Gordon rewards Clemenza with a big high five.

(Confessional: Big hero boy.)

Clemenza: "Hell yea, I got a 5, I think the heroes can actually catch up."

(END CONF)

* * *

Next up is cocky Sabrina, against energetic laughable Rochelle. "Alright Sabrina. I remember the times you yelled shit at your team." Gordon reminded Sabrina. It goes to clips of season 8 of the times she was childish, sassy, and such a big bratty bitch.

(Confessional: Blaming on the team.)

Sabrina: "It's not my fucking fault I was hated. You can hate me if you want. I'm still the same as of season 8."

(END CONF)

Gordon tried Sabrina's lamb, and let me tell ya, it wasn't so tasty. "Sabrina, it's shit, however it does look well done, it's a 2 out of 5." Gordon said to her, as she held her head down in shame.

He then focuses on Rochelle and her shining smile, which made him smile. "Rochelle, I always remembered having you around as a very energetic competitor. And boy let me tell, I did miss having ya here" He said to her which made her laugh. "Aww, I missed you too." She replied giving him another big hug.

(Confessional: Always smiling.)

Rochelle: You know I said I wouldn't laugh as much, but I can't help myself." (laughs)

(END CONF)

(Confessional: Not like him.)

Penguin: "I've seen every season of Hell's Kitchen. This is nothing like Chef Ramsey, he doesn't just hug people. He hugs Raj, Youey, which is now their name apparently, and as well as Rochelle."

(END CONF)

Chef Ramsey tried Rochelle's lamb which was much better then Sabrina's. "Rochelle, it's as good as you it's a 4." He said to her which cause her to giggle again. "Please try to keep that giggling down a little during service." He informed. "I'll try my best chef." She replied.

* * *

With the scores 61 for the heroes and 62 for the villains, it all comes down to Suzanne and Melanie to win it for their team. First up was Melanie. "So Melanie, we'll start with you." Gordon said. "You are the only returning chef here that came close to getting into the finals. Yet you have a second chance to do so." "Yea, thank you for bringing me back chef." She thanked him as he tried her duck. "Melanie, it's defiantly a 5." He said, which got the heroes in the lead.

It all came down the Suzanne for the villains to win it, she needed a perfect 5 for her team to win the reward. Gordon tried her dish.

(Confessionals: Praying.)

Suzanne: (Hands together with her eyes closed) "Please let my dish get a 5. Please let my dish get a 5."

Gordon then thinks of his decision.

Melanie: "Please don't let her get a 5, please don't let her get a 5."

(END CONF)

"Suzanne, I'm gonna be honest, I'll give the dish..." The heroes and villains hope they win. as Chef Ramsey finally said..."1 out of 5." The heroes cheered in victory, as the villains laid their heads in shame. "It was disgusting, it's raw, a complete mess, and like you, bland and boring." He said to her.

* * *

It cuts to the heroes and villains all standing in front of their kitchen, as Chef Ramsey congratulates the blue team on their first win. "Blue team, congratulations on winning the signature dish challenge. You guys are in the ride of your lives in down town CA, just like the signature dish challenge of the all star season, from the top of a 70 foot skyscraper, at the sky slide." The heroes all smile and get excited. "After that, you are all gonna have dinner at a very special restaurant where one of Hell's Kitchen's all stars will be waiting for us, as he or she will be the Maitre' D of this season. What are you guys waiting for, the limos are waiting, go and get ready." The heroes all head to the leaving room to get ready, while the villains all grown and frown in defeat.

(Confessional: Heroes to the rescue.)

Daizy: "I'm happy that we won the challenge, heroes rule to the end."

(END CONF)

It cuts to the villains still standing there. "Red team, you almost had it. Unfortunately, you guys are in for a truly hard working day today. There is a huge mess left outside from that huge ass cast of anime, cartoon and real life audience. I want you to put away the red carpet, break down the bleaches, and the confetti is freaking everywhere. I need every spec of it picked up, is that clear?" "Yes chef." The villains all said. "Head to the dorms, and get prepared." He said as the villains made their way to get ready for their hard working day.

(Confessional: Pissed off)

Garb-Baige: "I'm pissed off as hell, it's all on Suzanne. If that bitch would of gotten a 5, we would've been on the skyscraper. But nope, she got a fucking 1."

(END CONF)

It cuts to the villains all sitting together in the living room talking about how they failed the challenge. "I'm totally blaming this on Suzanne, I don't even know why Chef Ramsey even let you back in this season." Garb-Baige complained, while smoking his cigarette, which cause Suzanne to get angry inside. "I agree, it's not just here though, it's also Werewolf's fault." Anton added. "And what did I do?" Werewolf interrupted the conversation. "Dude, your dish was horrible, Chef Ramsey didn't even try pile of shit." Pranker replied while sipping on his Dr. Pepper.

(Confessional: Idiotic Animal)

Werewolf: "Pranker's just jealous that he can't cook like me. I know my true abilities."

(END CONF)

* * *

It goes to the heroes already at the top of the skyscraper enjoying their evening "To the blue team." Sailor Moon said to her team as they held their hands together, until they get to the sky slide. "Awesome a huge slide." Wubbzy said in excitement. "Uhhh... I think I'll sit this one out." Bluey said shyly. "Go one little buddy, you can do this." Ezekiel comforted his little friend.

(Confessional: High phobia)

Bluey: "I've always been afraid of heights, one time Aria tried to make me go on the highest diving board in our pool. I said I really didn't want to do it, and he said "Well don't be such a chicken about it, I'll go with you." So he grabbed me by the waist and threw me into the pool. I screamed so bad, I had to go to the doctor to get my voice checked. Aria did apologize, but I'm still not concerned."

(END CONF)

Bluey decided to take it like a man and go first. He slid all the way to the bottom actually screaming in excitement. Then the rest went down the slide one at a time.

(Confessional: This is the life.)

Twilight: "I never felt so alive, sliding down that huge slide, it was like a trip to heaven."

(END CONF)

* * *

It goes back to the villains, now cleaning up the place. They were all working together to life up the bleacher, well except for Courtney. "Courtney what are you doing just standing there?" Amy asked in anger. "Yea, you got muscles girl, come help us lift this bleacher." Adagio added. Courtney just ignored them to look at her phone.

(Confessionals: Lazy bones)

Courtney: "So what if we lost? It's not my fault. I don't need to do anything, I'm no builder girl."

The villains stop and glare at her. "You know Chef Ramsey's gonna be pissed off if we don't get this shit all cleaned up." Ember informed. But Courtney still didn't listen. Hemlock then snags her phone, which made Courtney in rage. "HEY GIVE IT BACK." She yelled. "I'll give it back, only if you help us." Hemlock replied. Courtney sighed in defeat and finally helped the team.

Dominic: "Ok I'll be honest, me and the rest of the villains aren't very fond of Courtney. She's lazy, she doesn't give a shit to any of us."

(END CONF)

* * *

It goes back to the heroes getting to dinner with Chef Ramsey all dressed all fancy. "Good evening" He greeted the blue team. "You look so fancy Chef." Twilight said as she went to give him a hand shake then a quick hug. "Good to see you." He said. "Have a seat, and don't worry if you're too young for wine. In this season, there will be absolute no wine, no cigarettes, and absolutely no drugs. So who wants some pop? There's Coke, Dr. Pepper, and even Mello Yello." The heroes all took a seat, then the maitre' D chef come in. It was none other then...Robyn Almodovar.

"Whooo, how ya doing Chef?" She greeted in a cheerful voice, Gordon smiled to see her again, while some of the heroes came to give her a hug.

(Confessional: Surprised.)

Clemenza: "When my friend Robyn come in, and we realized she's the maitre's d, I was like holy shit."

(END CONF)

"Good to see ya." Robyn said giving Youey a hug. "Oh my god." Gordon said to himself. "Good to see ya baby." She said giving Chef Ramsey a big hug. "Do I feel like crying." He joked. Robyn and the heroes started to laugh. "Don't cry darling." She comforted kissing his cheek.

(Flashback)

It showed Robyn calling her teammates baby and darling.

(Flashback end)

"It's great to have you back as my waiter Robyn." Gordon said. "Thanks for having me here, and cheers to the blue team." Robyn replied giving them all a high five. She gave them all a high five then gave them all a menu.

(Confessional: Lifetime goal.)

Doopie: (Sigh) "I can be like this forever."

(END CONF)

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be the first dinner service, and believe me. It's gonna be rough.**


	6. Service-Elimination 1

**Notes: Before we begin, I just want to say this chapter was really hard for me. I had a very hard time to come up with any good orders, or even know how the chefs get kicked out. Just stay with me here, I'm still learning.**

The next day, both teams got ready to get to their first dinner service. The heroes had on blue jackets, while the villains of course had red jackets. Cause in many rumors, Blue means good, red means bad. But this service is defiantly not gonna be pretty easy. There are 40 chefs, 20 from each team. So what does Chef Ramsey do? Stay tuned to find out.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that most of them got bandanas on, or tied their hair to ponytails. For instance, Annie obviously wore her favorite bandana like she always did working at her diner. And because Pranker's hair was so long, he was forced to wear a ponytail like Bluey , and finally since Youey is both a boy and a girl, they can wear whatever they want. Oh, not to mention that many of the others kept their own accessories on, like Garb-Baige, Penguin, Pranker, Indigo, Ezekiel, and Mad Hatter kept their hats on.

And so it begins. Both teams were in two straight lines listening to Chef Ramsey 5 minutes before dinner service. "Alright, so since there's 40 of you, I decided to do something different for this first dinner service." It was clear that Chef Ramsey was gonna try to striating things out so it would be more easier to try and complete the first dinner service, which will be filled with lots of anime, cartoon, and even real life customers. "I decided to pair you guys up for the station your on. You will be working together to complete that dish, but there is one catch to this first dinner service." The chefs all looked at each other in confusion, they wondered if they would even complete the first dinner service.

(Confessional: Right off the bat.)

Anton: "I don't think we can make it past our first damn dinner service. There's way more chefs then any other season. How can we possibly get this first dinner service over with, even if we have some great chefs? ...I think the cartoon characters are the problem."

Chef Ramsey spoke once more, but this speech would leave the chefs desperate to not be the first one out. "If I see, even one mistake of any of you, you will be kicked out of the kitchen cause... Let's face it, you fucking suck." The blue team looked worried, while the red team were more concerned.

Suzanne: "I can tell that most of these clowns will be thrown off before you can say fuck me in the ass. It's my chance to redeem myself, cause I lost for my team in the reward challenge, and so I have to make up for it."

(END CONF)

"I expect a good service tonight, above all that, I want you all to be like a dream team. What do I want you all to be?" "Be the dream team." Chef Ramsey was obviously happy of what they all said but wanted more. "I didn't hear you. Louder!" "BE A DREAM TEAM!" That's more like it. "That's the spirit, get with your partner and get to your station, we are in for a bloody night tonight." With Chef Ramsey's special catch revealed there was one thing left to do.

"Robyn."

"Yes chef?"

"Let's go, open the new cartoon Hell's Kitchen."

"You got it chef."

Service#1:

At long last, the competition had really begun, but more hellish then ever before. Will 40 chefs be able to complete the first dinner service? Or will they all just fuck it up and disappoint Chef Ramsey? As many anime, cartoon, and real life people show up for dinner. Chef Ramsey gives out the first ticket to the blue team.

"Blue team first ticket. On order: Table 5: 1 risotto 1 salad, heard?" "Yes Chef." They then got straight to work, with Fluttershy and Rochelle on salads, and Indigo and Ezekiel on risottos.

(Confessional: Dead meat.)

Indigo: (Depressed) "I already know that this first dinner service is gonna be fucked up. I barely even cook shit in all my life."

(END CONF)

"How long for that risotto Zeke and Indi?" Rochelle asked the two boys. "One more minute Rochelle. how long for the salad?" Indigo answered back. "Coming in right now." Fluttershy said as she and Rochelle took the salad to be served. But not until Sailor Moon and Chef Ramsey could check it.

(Confessional: Not a bad start...)

Rochelle: "Oh my gosh, I'm hoping that Indigo and Ezekiel can pull it together with the risotto, or else our team is doomed."

(END CONF)

"Here comes the risotto chef." Indigo and his partner Ezekiel headed up to the pass. It was going good until... "Look at the risotto, it looks like vomit." Sailor Moon knew wither Indi or Ezekiel had to mess up on the dish. "Hey, blue team." Gordon hollered. "First ticket in and look at this risotto. Who ever made this, get up here." Indigo and Ezekiel looked at each other guilt and worry.

(Confessional: Here it comes...)

Ezekiel: (Hands covering his face.) "Oh man, Chef Ramsey is on to us already."

Indigo and Ezekiel walked up to Chef Ramsey which he made them taste the risotto. "Can you see what's wrong with it?" He angrily asked. "It's like baby vomit, which one of you is the most responsible for this?" Indigo was the only one to confess. "Chef, I kind of messed up on how to make a risotto." He said in honestly. "Well, he did the real making, I just did the seasoning." Ezekiel added.

"Alright then, you(Ezekiel) your seasoning is fine. While you(Indigo) do you really think this is the fucking circus?" Indigo started to shake in fear. "Of course not chef, I do apologize." Chef Ramsey knew just what to do with him. "Yea, do me a favor, GET OUT." Indigo headed up to the dorms in shame with his head down.

Indigo: (Head down) "I knew that was gonna happen. Kicked out first, it sucks."

(END CONF)

"Rochelle, Fluttershy, both of you, help Zeke with the risotto." Chef Ramsey commanded to the girls cause they both did fine with their salad.

(Confessional: Helping hand.)

Fluttershy: "Of course we had to help Zeke. He couldn't possibly handle it all by himself."

(END CONF)

Sooner or later, they got out another risotto to the pass. Chef Ramsey and Sailor Moon both had a little taste of it and then turned to Zeke and said "Hey, that's much better, don't stop." Ezekiel smiled as he gave both Rochelle and Fluttershy a high five. "Service please." That famous line came out of Chef Ramsey's mouth.

(Confessional: Coming back.)

Sammy: "We may be down one member, but there's still hope for us to complete dinner service. We're gonna destroy that red team."

(END CONF)

While the blue team went off to a rocky start, over on the red team, it's a totally different story. With the Delightful children and Matt working on scallops, while Courtney and Amy work on the pizzas. Matt was focusing on his own work, cause he didn't want a bunch of kids to help him. So the Delightful doops worked alone as well, but at least they were much better than him.

(Confessional: I've got this.)

Matt: "I haven't been here since season 4. I've been through way tougher battles then anyone of these jackasses. So I got in the bag."

Matt and the Delightful Children present their scallops, while Amy and Courtney are right behind them, as Chef Ramsey and Andi examine them. "Hey Matt, Courtney and Amy, all of you come here. Delightful Children, you're all fine, your scallops were perfect indeed." Matt, Courtney, and Amy all knew what was going to happen, while the Delightful Children from Down the lane kept on working for the rest of the scallops.

"You, unlike your caption are nothing but overcooked rubber shit, while you and you, nether of you can even make a simple pizza." Chef Ramsey raised his voice on the two girls. "Look at it, which one of you overdid the sauce, and who the fuck puts that much cheese on a pizza so that a whole pack of mice could eat it all?" Courtney and Amy both blamed each other, as Chef Ramsey said "All of you GET OUT." All three villains made their way to the dorms joining former hero Indigo. They ignored him sitting alone in the blue team's bedroom, as they all had a little talk in the living room.

Matt: (Lying) "I was very well done with that."

(No you weren't. END CONF)

You don't want to find out about what those three are up to. I warned you. "See what you did bitch?" Amy screamed. "You got us both kicked out." "ME? You were the one who putted all that fucking cheese on the pizza." Courtney yelled back at her in her face.

(Confessional: Bitch fest.)

Amy "It's not my fault about the cheese, that bitch could've helped me, but nope. She just had shit she needed to do."

"Guys, let's not have this bitch fest." Matt complained. "What about you? You sucked at scallops." Courtney replied, which caused Matt get up in anger. "I was just fucking distracted." He yelled into the girl's faces. Amy pushed him back. "FUCK YOU CRYBABY." She insulted him for his attitude in season 4, even though they were both villains.

Matt: "Oh hell no bitch. That's not the way we play it here in the hood."

(END CONF).

It then goes back to the villain team getting back in business. "Pranker, on the scallops with the delightfuls." Chef Ramsey commanded to the young man. "Yes chef." He followed his order, while the delightful children bring out more perfect scallops. "Anton, Werewolf, on the pizza." Those two also followed commands and went to their duty.

With only one of the heroes, and 3 of the villains already gone, the heroes have the biggest chance of winning tonight... or do they? Let's see how they're doing now. "I'm coming in with cappellini." Daizy said as she and her partner Twilight head to the pass. "I'm right behind you with the rest of the scallops." Annie said as she and her partner Youey got the scallops up. Chef Ramsey looks at the cappellini, and he was pissed.

"BLUE TEAM!" He yelled, the heroes all gather around him. "LOOK at this, all of you just taste that." He commanded. "You want us to eat that?" Aria asked in disgust. Chef Ramsey stared at her as she just went in for the taste like the other heroes.

(Confessional: Always afraid.)

Aria: "Ok I will admit, I had few nightmares of Chef Ramsey. But not so much."

(END CONF)

"There's too much salt." Wubbzy spitted it in the trash can. "Dude, it's completely overcooked." Terry said putting her hand on her stomach shaking.

(Confessional: Sick bastard.)

Terry: "I like Daizy, but she cooked something, that almost made me puke."

(END CONF)

"Daizy, Twilight." He yelled at the two young women. "Yes chef." They both replied. "Why the hell would you even make that shit? It's like the opposite of a completely perfect cappellini." Daizy and Twilight looked at each other then back to Chef Ramsey. "Chef, I don't know anything about cooking Cappellini, and neither does Twi-" Daizy was interrupted by Chef Ramsey's "GET OUT!." And so they joined the others in the dorms in shame.

(Confessional: Already learning.)

Daizy: "I haven't cooked at all in my life. I just do my business watering my garden, having tea parties, and fighting crime with my friends. But I know nothing in cooking."

(END CONF)

Before the heroes got back to work, Chef Ramsey had something to tell them. "Hey listen here. The only ones that actually brought us food on your team or Rochelle, Fluttershy, Zeke, and our star Annie and Youey. If I see one more mistake from your team, you all will leave. Understand?" "Yes chef." The chefs were even more determined to complete service.

(Confessional: The pressure is now on.)

Stocking: "This isn't a bit fucking fair. We only lost 3 people on our team, and we could get kicked out for just one more mistake. Has Chef Ramsey lost his mind?"

(END CONF)

Back in the red kitchen. Werewolf and Anton were trying to make pizza. "Ok listen animal, just help me with the fucking cheese." Anton said to his wolf partner. "Where the fuck is it?" Werewolf, being the dumb ass idiot he is, can't even find simple cheese. Irritated, Pranker gave the wolf the cheese right in front of his face.

(Confessional: Blind as a bat.)

Pranker: "Wolves have great eyesight, but this wolf, damn he's like blind. He can't even tell difference between red and orange. He's more of a bat than a wolf"

Werewolf, not just being blind as hell, also smears all of the pizza completely with cheese. The villains all glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Anton asked his retarded partner. "I'm putting the damn chees on. What's it look like I'm doing?" Before we know it, Werewolf started a fight.

Werewolf: "I was being blamed on just for helping a team mate. I'm doing my best for the fucking team."

Gordon heard all the fighting and came in to check in. "What the fuck is are you doing?" Anton and Werewolf stopped fighting and focused their attention toward Chef Ramsey. "He's sabotaging our damn team." Anton complained. "I am NOT! You're just being stupid. It's not my fault." Werewolf talked back to his own team mate in a disrespectful manner where the red team all looked at him in shock.

Anton: "Oh hell no, HELL NO. Calling me fucking stupid like that? He's a fucking asshole."

(END CONF)

Chef Ramsey was obviously pissed off at both of them, so he did what a real man would do. "You two better get it fucking together, and when I mean now, I mean next fucking service. GET OUT." The boys were pissed off as well as they joined the bitch fest to the dorms. Chef Ramsey was mad as hell right now. "Red team, this is a disaster, if I even see one more problem, or even one little mistake, you all should just FUCK OFF!" The red team had the exact same expression as the blue team.

(Confessional: Screwed AGAIN!)

Dominic: "Our asses are defiantly in danger. We can even work together right. If this keeps going, we'll never accomplish a single service."

(END CONF)

While the red team tries to make up from a huge fight, back on the blue team, the leader Wubbzy and his partner Terry try their best to make up for the mistakes their fellow teammates have done, by serving up the perfect pizza, that would be much better than the bitchy red team.

(Confessional: Redemption time.)

Wubbzy: "We haven't been doing well so far, so we're gonna make it up for it big time."

Gordon Ramsey and Sailor Moon examined the pizza, and was it good... Well, let's just say...they screwed up. "ALL OF YOU COME HERE." Gordon yelled to the heroes, but he also went to the villains side. "Hey, all of you get over here too." "Oh shit." Riddler whispered to himself, knowing that they were all in big trouble.

Wubbzy: (Looking down) "What have I done?"

(END CONF)

"This has been a huge disaster. Both teams lose tonight. Delightful dopes, Annie, you two are the best of the worst of your teams. Get up to the dorms and decide two people you want to put up for elimination. Now shut it down, and FUCK OFF. GET OUT." Both teams were embarresed as they all head toward the dorms. "Robyn, come here." Robyn heard the grand master chef, after apologizing for the delays. "Yes chef." "Shut it down, I can't stand doing this any fucking more." He commanded. Robyn nodded and went to tell the waiting customers the bad news.

It goes to the Hell's Kitchen sigh shutting off. It goes to the blue team talking. "Ok, so who's going up?" Bluey asked drinking his water. "I'm sorry Indi, but the first choice is obviously you." Doopie said in shame to her friend. "I'm not mad, I already know." Indigo kept a straight face, cause he knew he sucked at the first dinner service.

(Confessional: Pretty much doomed)

Indigo: "I already know I'm gonna be the first one kicked out. I was not a bit of help to the team. I totally fucked up, and so I must pay the ultimate price."

(END CONF)

"Alright, so we know Indigo's going up, but who else should Annie nominate?" Sonata asked. "I would go with either Daizy, or Wubbzy." Ezekiel insisted Daizy didn't say anything but Wubbzy wasn't happy. "Why me?" He asked. "You were the reason we were all kicked out of the kitchen." Ezekiel replied. Youey nodded in agreement. "Well it's Annie's decision to make, so we have to let her decide." Rochelle insisted.

(Confessional: Nerve Wrecking.)

Annie: "I don't know who to nominate. It's gonna be so hard to lose a friend, cause we all love each other very much."

(END CONF)

While the heroes have a hard decision to make, the villain don't have any trouble at nomination. "Ok, so does everyone agree that Werewolf and Courtney are our top 2 worst chefs?" The delightful children from down the lane asked. All the other villains except for Werewolf and Courtney nodded in agreement. "You just wait, I'm not going home just yet." Courtney already knew she was going to be safe where the others don't listen to her.

(Confessional: The biggest bitch ever.)

Hemlock: "Right off when we made our final decision, this stupid bitch complains that she's gonna be safe. Bitch you know that's gonna lower your chances of winning."

(END CONF)

"We all know why Werewolf's at risk for being a total dumbass." Anton said. Werewolf was pissed off. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied.

It goes to my favorite part of Hell's Kitchen, the elimination. Both team had finished their talks, and made their way to Chef Ramsey. Both teams spitted up into 2, one row on the top step with the other half on the floor. Gordon made his way down the stairs ready to get rid of one of the 40 chefs, and sadly their dream of becoming head chef of the Cartoon Vegas Restaurant as well.

"Alright, we'll start with the red team. Delightful Children from down the land. Red team's first nominee, and why please.

" The delightful children start thinking and then words come out of all their mouths at the same time. "Chef we nominated Werewolf." Werewolf shakes his head. "He wasn't focused on tonight's dinner service, and we feel that we do better without him." The Werewolf sighed in anger.

"Red team's second nominee and why."

"It's Courtney." Courtney tried her best to keep a straight face cause she was very mad to be nominated. "She's not a team player, and she thinks she can overpower them at will." Courtney tried even harder to keep a straight face.

Gordon then goes to the blue team. "Ok, Annie, first nominee for the blue team and why please."

Annie nodded and replied with "Chef, our first nominee is Indigo." Indigo nodded with a guilty look on his face. "Indigo was completely out of line. We do love him, but he's just not cooperating properly." Indigo took a deep breath.

"Who is the second nominee for the blue team?"

"The second nominee

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...is Daizy." Daizy tilted her head down as Doopie putted her hand on her shoulder knowing that she felt bad for her. "Like Indigo, we love Daizy, but the way she performed, we just couldn't get it together."

"Indigo, Daizy, Courtney, Werewolf. All four of you, step forward please." All four nominees took a step forward toward chef Ramsey, with his eyes glaring at them like a real demon from hell.

"Werewolf, why do you think you should stay in Hell's Kitchen?"

"Chef, I'm not the worst on the red team. If you let me stay I'll get stronger." Werewolf thinks he knows what he was talking about, but Chef Ramsey didn't follow.

"You didn't even know anything about pizza." Chef Ramsey knew Werewolf WAS an idiot, but he just goes to Courtney.

"Courtney, in all honestly madam, why should you stay in Hell's Kitchen?"

"Honestly, I'm a strong player, I'm a fighter, and I kick ass everyday." Courtney gave out a speech how she will help her team with every dinner service. Chef Ramsey was not following her either. "I'm looking for a most experienced person." He explained.

"Indi." Chef Ramsey then focuses on the first person kicked out of dinner service. "% seconds into the first dinner service, you cook shit. Do you really think you can bounce back.. after what you did to the team? BE Honest." Indigo nodded and replied "Chef, I know I fucked up tonight, but if you let me stay, I can show you what I'm really made of." Chef Ramsey puts his hand on his forehead. "Then why couldn't you focus on tonight?" He asked. "I'm just learning... that's all." He replied looking down.

"Daizy madam, tell me why you should stay in Hell's Kitchen." Daizy tried her best to explain how she can be a better chef then of now. "Chef, I just want you to know that, we all did bad at dinner service besides the ones that actually brought up food to the pass." Hemlock got concerned. "Wait, do you think we're ALL bad chefs?" She asked. Daizy's heart started to pound hard. "No, no, of course not. What I meant was-" She was stopped by her rival once more. "You know that most of got more than a 1 then you or your friend, "Purple Boy."

Chef Ramsey rubbed his head once again and looked at all four chefs. "Werewolf, Courtney, Indigo, and Daizy. All four of you could have done better." He explained, then started to think about his hard decision. Let's face it, they all deserve to go.

"My decision is..."

...

It goes to shots of Werewolf, Courtney, Indigo, and Daizy's faces of worry as dramatic music plays.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Daizy, give me your jacket, your short time here in Hell's Kitchen has come to an end." Daizy sighed and slowly took off her blue jacket. "Thank you for having me anyway chef." She was still happy to be with her friends, and she will miss them so. "Thank you darling. Goodnight." Gordon said before Daizy handed him her jacket. "Goodnight chef." She shook Chef Ramsey's hand and waved goodbye to her team. And the blue team waved and said goodbye to her back, meaning that even though she had a bad service, they will still miss her. Daizy was the first chef to leave Hell's Kitchen Cartoon Heroes Vs Villains. She headed out the door.

Daizy's Final Words

Daizy: "It breaks my heart to be the first to go. I knew it was a very hard decision. Many of us couldn't get it together properly. But I'm just glad I got to do this with my very best friends in the whole world. So I have no regrets. I think Chef Ramsey made a decent decision."

(R.I.P)

Ramsey then stared at the three remaining nominees. "You three, wake up and get back in line." They all nodded and made their way back to their respective teams.

Chef Ramsey then did a final exam of the chefs before they get some sleep. "Get some rest, all of you. This is gonna be a very long and tough season." Both teams nodded and went back to get some sleep.

(Confessionals: Anything you want.)

(THREE REMAINING)

Indigo: "I'm in shock, I really thought I was the first to go."

(TWO REMAINING)

Raj: "This is the first time I wasn't nominated. You know what, it's gonna stay that way."

(ONE REMAINING)

Annie: "I'm really worried about our team. Will we ever complete a dinner service?"

(END CONF)

The Grand Master's Declaration:

Chef Ramsey: "Fuck me, this being the longest and most painful season I have ever done in my life. I'm starting to think if any of these chefs will ever be worthy of owning a restaurant. For Daizy, she may be sweet and all good at plants, but in this place, she is isn't good at cooking."

And so it ends here. Chef Ramsey hanged up Daizy's coat under her picture where all the chefs show off their best smile. Her picture burns into flames in between Sleepy's and Hemlock's, leaving her dreams vaporized forever.

 **Again I'm very sorry for the rush in this chapter. I just want to get it over with. But it was still worth it. And yes, from now on, I will be combining both Dinner service and Eliminations. And just before you start to complain. I would be very happy if you answer the following questions.**

 **1\. Will Indigo ever make up for being the first out of the kitchen on service 1?**

 **2\. Are you surprised that Raj wasn't nominated?**

 **3\. What was your reaction on Daizy's departure?**

 **4\. Will we ever get a single good dinner service?**

 **5\. What is your opinion of the chefs so far. Your favorites and least favorites, at least 5 or 10 for each.**

 **I'll see you in challenge 2, which I will be sure to make up for this shitty chapter. See you then and have a good day and good night.**


	7. Challenge 2: This is Too Cliche

**Notes: I haven't been getting so much feedback. I really want some reaction to the chapters. I want to know how you guys feel about the story. Please try to tell me your point of view of this and future chapters if you can. I would really appreciate that. Moving on.**

Previously on Cartoon Hell's Kitchen Heroes vs Villains. Chef Ramsey made ultimate history for the first ever time in any reality show, had both real life, and cartoon/anime character fight for the cartoon restaurant, Cartoon Vegas. While worst returners Raj and Dominic surprisingly improved by far, other returners, Melanie, Rochelle, Anton, Tommy, and Clemenza all improved by far. While others like Matt, Sabrina, and Suzanne all lived up to their hated fandom. The blue team, the heroes, got to spend the day with Chef Ramsey, as well as Maitre' D Robyn. At dinner service, with Sailor Moon in charge if the blue kitchen, and Andi on the red, Chef Ramsey was hopping for a good first dinner service, but there were a lot of mistakes. Indigo ruined the risotto, Matt focused his own attention on his awful scallops, Daizy drooped on Cappellini, and Werewolf was disobedient. Both teams lost, with Annie and the Delightful Children from down the lane as the best of their respective teams. In the end it was Daizy, who's dream of becoming head chef of Caesura's Palace, in Cartoon Vegas was the first to end up in flames.

And now, the continuation of Cartoon Hell's Kitchen Heroes vs Villains. Where we last left off, Chef Ramsey eliminated Daizy for her poor performance on the Cappellili. The heroes all had a little talk right when they got to their room.

"I feel pretty bad Daizy got kicked out." Youey said in depression. "I'm gonna be honest, I really thought that was gonna be me going home." Indigo thought he did much worse than Daizy, mainly due to being the first kicked out.

* * *

(Confessional: Shock of the night)

Indigo: "I think Chef Ramsey knew I could fight back. But I honestly don't know if that shit's even possible. I did pretty bad here so far. Hopefully I'll get a little better."

"I don't want to be harsh, but I really thought you would be kicked out too." Wubbzy said in honesty. Indigo wasn't gonna argue with him, knowing that his girlfriend was gone. "I'm sorry Indi, but you really need to step up." Annie added.

Annie: "It would still be sad to see Indi gone, even though he honestly deserved to be eliminated. Even without Daizy, I hope she's ok fighting for herself."

* * *

(END CONF)

As the heroes talk about last night's dinner service. Over on the villains' side, there was a totally different manner behind them. They were all sitting having dinner before bed. "I don't give a fuck that the blue team lost a team member. They suck anyway." Riddler meant that the heroes should feel embarrassed now that the villains are a bigger team now. "I agree, we may be the team to beat after all." Pranker readjusted from the fact they last the signature dish challenge. They all started their feast.

* * *

(Confessional: The Bad Ending)

Riddler: (Smiling) "Not ever story has a happy ending."

(END CONF)

* * *

"Look, I know I was shit both times, I promise to get better." Indigo and the rest of the heroes got dressed into their pajamas. "Will you please... stop... cussing? PLEASE" Terry started to complain about Indi's sailor mouth.

* * *

The next Morning... early at 6:00 A.M. while the chefs are all still sleeping. You may think they can get as much sleep as they want. But this is Hell's Kitchen, and that's exactly what they're getting. Sailor Moon and Andi both came in banging on pans to wake their respective teams up for their next challenge.

* * *

(Confessional: The New Rooster Call.)

Sonata: "We were just getting a good night sleep, until all of a sudden, BAM BAM BAM BAM!"

Sailor Moon and Andi yelled at the chefs to wake up and get dressed.

Matt: "I've been through the same thing years ago. I'm already used to that shit."

(END CONF)

* * *

The chefs all got dressed to their chef jackets and went down stairs to get to their next challenge. "Alright Good morning." He said as they all replied with "Good morning chef."

"Alright, let's get to your second challenge. Which will require five from each team. You will basically have to cook at least 10 perfect scallops as possible."

* * *

(Confessional: Too Easy.)

Melanie: "Scallops. I mean, how hard could it be? We cook scallops all the time."

(END CONF)

* * *

"However" Chef Ramsey pointed out that this is not no ordinary scallop making challenge "YOU guys don't get to pick who goes, I will. I shall select five of the chefs that I think should really step up since last night was such a fucking disaster." Most of the chefs grown in anger. Then Chef Ramsey decided who should participate. "For the red team. Let's see... Matt, Courtney, Amy, Anton, and Werewolf."

* * *

(Confessional: Praying for the animal.)

Anton: "I swear to God. This Werewolf better get it together or we'll be fucking screwed, AGAIN!"

(END CONF)

* * *

"For the blue team... Indigo, Twilight, Wubbzy, Terry, and Youey." The heroes were looking at each other when Chef Ramsey said Youey. "Why them? They were great at that dinner service." Stocking asked in confusion. "Look, I feel since Youey is possibly the youngest here, I feel that they need extra attention." He admitted.

* * *

(Confessional: No Arguing)

Youey: "I actually thought I was gonna be one of the most forgotten chefs here. But I guess I thought wrong." (Giggles nervously.)

(END CONF)

* * *

"Right, you have exactly 40 minutes to make at least 10 perfect scallops as possible. Your time starts... now!" The five chosen chefs all rush into their kitchen to quickly get to work on their scallops.

* * *

(Confessional: Begging for redemption)

Indigo: "I need to win this so bad. I haven't been doing anything good at all so far. This is MY chance to shine. If I could at least do something, my team won't think I'm a piece of shit."

Indigo puts on an apron to keep his long hair from getting in the scallops, as he started to sweat.

Indigo: "I was sweating my ass off."

(END CONF)

* * *

On the red team, Werewolf was thinking the same as Indi. But his service was not what you want to call "fantastic".

* * *

(Confessional: The "Apparently great" chef.)

Werewolf: "These guys don't know what's coming to them. This wolf is here to kick everyone's ass, and win that restaurant."

(END CONF)

* * *

40 minutes have passed and the chefs are all ready to present their scallops. "Right, ok we'll see for sure that you guys actually have fight back in you." The tasting began. "Like the first challenge, you'll be fighting against another person. We'll start with Matt and Indigo." Matt and Indigo were both the first kicked out of the kitchen during service and were hoping to make up for it during the challenge.

Chef Ramsey started with Matt's. "Matt, I've seen better. Only six of your scallops weren't overcooked. So that's six points to your team ok?" Matt nodded as his team clapped for his victory.

* * *

(Confessional: Told ya.)

Matt: "Ha, suck it bitches. I was invited back for a reason. I'm gonna cradle these kids to sleep since I've been all the way in season 4."

(END CONF)

* * *

Indigo then presented his scallops, and prayed that he didn't screw up yet again. "Indi, the good news is you did do something good for once. You cooked 4 of the scallops beautifully." Ramsey praised Indigo for his comeback. Indigo gave his team the two figure signature.

* * *

(Confessional: Close enough.)

Indigo: (Head in his hands.) "Oh my god, I did it. I finally cooked something GOOOOD!"

Indigo thought he got a perfect 10, but Gordon interrupted him with some bad news. "However, the bad news is, those 4 scallops are the only scallops you did right, the other six are shit." Indigo shrugged meaning he didn't care. He was only happy he CAN cook.

Indigo: "Well, four scallops aren't bad at least. Am I right?"

(END CONF)

* * *

Next up were Courtney and Twilight.

Courtney's Scallops were better then both Matt's and Indigo's. Hers were cooked more better. "Courtney, no wonder you're the first ever useful one, cause you got a strong 7." Chef Ramsey praised her for her performance, but Courtney already knew. You could tell by the way she was smiling.

* * *

(Confessional: Hell ya Baby.)

Courtney: (Smirking) "I already know I'm gonna win this shit, so you might at well just give me that restaurant right now, so we don't have to go through this long ass journey."

(END CONF)

* * *

Twilight's scallops were half good and half bad. "Twilight, you get 5 points, not bad." Chef Ramsey had nothing else to say but to call up the next pair which was Amy and Wubbzy.

The grand master tastes the bratty twin's scallops which took a change to the villain's victory. "Amy... you're the first villain that fucked it up." Chef Ramsey said Amy did the worst on her team so far with only four of them getting the cut. Wubbzy's however got a much positive score.

"Wubbzy, great comeback with 7. Well done." Wubbzy smiled in victory as he gave his team a thumbs up.

* * *

(Confessional: Captain for a reason.)

Wubbzy: "I'm the leader of this team for a real good reason. I'm the bounce back king homies. WOW WOW."

(END CONF)

* * *

Next up were Anton and Terry. Surprisingly, they both got 8 points.

It's all down to Werewolf and Youey. Will Werewolf actually manage to take down the powerful brain of Youey's. Gordon started with Werewolf's and the results aren't pretty. "Holy fuck. You big boy are such a crappy cook that you only scored one point." Werewolf putted his head down in shame.

* * *

(Confessional: Fingers Crossed.)

Sleepy: "I'm praying to the demons of hell that You... or Youey doesn't get at least 2 right, or we are FUCKED."

(END CONF)

* * *

Chef Ramsey tried Youey's scallops, and what were the results? "Youey, I'm shocked to say this... but you got them all right. Perfect 10." The heroes cheer in victory leaving the villains groaning in defeat once again. The heroes went to hug Youey for winning for them.

* * *

(Confessional: Blue beats all.)

Bluey: "WHOOOOOO we won again! All thanks to Youey."

(END CONF)

* * *

"Blue team well done." Chef Ramsey congratulated the heroes for their second victory. "Boy you guys are in for a special treat today. You are all going to spend the night at... San Francisco." The heroes all cheered in victory while the villains all groaned. "What are you waiting for go get dressed, the plane is getting ready to take off." Chef Ramsey reminded them as they ran to the dorms leaving the villains awaiting their punishment because of a certain animal.

* * *

(Confessional: Most talented.)

Tommy: "San Francisco here we come... in cartoon version."

(END CONF)

* * *

Chef Ramsey wasn't happy with the red team's performance. "Oh boy, red team, you guys are in for a really miserable day. While the blue team are enjoying their night out at San Francisco, you guys will have to spend the day cleaning the dorms. Trust me, there is shit everywhere, and I want every bite of it put where it belongs by tomorrow. Understand?" The villains al replied with "Yes Chef" and they went to get cleaning.

The heroes were once again ready for their second trip away from Hell's Kitchen. They got to the airplane, but Bluey was shaking, knowing how much he hates heights.

* * *

(Confessional: More Heights?)

Bluey: "First a tower, now a freaking airplane. (Sigh) This show sure knows everyone's fears."

(END CONF)

* * *

Once in the air, Bluey had his favorite stuffed bear with him to keep him company, along with his older sister Terry to cuddle him till he fell asleep on her lap. She stroked his soft hair with a smile on her face.

* * *

(Confessional: That's what big sisters are for.)

Terry: "Ain't my sweet little brother just adorable sleeping on my lap like that? I'm always by his side when he needs something."

(END CONF)

* * *

While the blue team make their way toward their night at the big city, back at Hell's Kitchen, the villains feel much more pressure then before. "Dude, this fucking sucks ass." Werewolf was very pissed, and thought Chef Ramsey made a mistake giving the heroes the win. "You want to know what sucks even more then this?" Pranker replied with anger "YOU, you stupid animal." Werewolf just ignored him and got back to cleaning Aria's dirty bed.

* * *

(Confessional: He is an idiot.)

Pranker: "We fucking lost AGAIN! It's all because of Werewolf. Seriously, why hasn't he even cooked a single good scallop?"

"Red has a point, for a giant wolf, you sure are shit at cooking." Suzanne was alongside Pranker, Werewolf just kept on ignoring them like nothing's happening.

Before you know it, Raj joined in the battle. "Oh so now you're gonna ignore them just because you think you're better then them, Eh?" This finally cause Werewolf to talk. "Would you guys just LEAVE ME ALONE?" He was very unhappy of the way his team was treating him.

Werewolf: "I don't get why these guys are just so pissed off at me just because I made the team lose. I mean I'm not trying to turn back, I'm just trying my best to help out the fucking team."

(END CONF)

* * *

As the villains spent their time arguing, the heroes began their midnight feast, in their pajamas? Yes, apparently, since the heroes have the most under aged chefs on their team, they do need stuff that's more fun for them, like sleeping in sleeping bags, pillow fights, and now of course eating dinner in pajamas.

* * *

(Confessional: Pajama party.)

Rochelle: "Oh my gosh, this is not what I had in mind. I look ridiculous with my pajamas."

The blue team all had dinner which was actually made up of snacks. Such as soda, chips, pretzals, and even Stocking was eating something different then sugar, like bananas.

Stocking: "Ever since me and Panty joined the Wonder Friend family, I have been eating less sugar, and more healthy food. Cause they keep on telling me I can't just eat only sugar. I might get diabetes, but I'm not fat, it goes to my boobs. But they are getting bigger when I exercise and eat healthier now. Those Wonder Friends sure are sweethearts."

"Hey guys, how's about we watch some horror movies." Sonata suggested. "I think that's a great idea." Aria smiled and went to get a pack of vhs tapes from the back. "I don't know guys, you know how much I scream at horror movies." Indigo was a little bit nervous about this, cause even though he seen a lot of horror movies, he's been having nightmares most of the night, but he didn't give a shit.

Clemenza: "This is crazy shit. We actually got to spend the night at a big ass house here in San Fran, but this isn't how Hell's Kitchen is supposed to be. Has Chef Ramsey lost his mind with kids?"

(END CONF)

* * *

 **Ok, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little cheesy, but it's the best I can do. Please try to review about what you think about this chapter, and who you think will be the second chef eliminated. See ya next time.**


	8. Service-Elimination 2

We go to our second dinner service, and hopefully it would be better then service 1. Indigo was especially worried since what happened last time. He did pretty awful back there and was hoping he could make up for it like he did in the scallop challenge. Will the red haired goof ball ever prove he's even worthy for that restaurant, or is he just the main goofball with the clumsy attitude. We'll just have to find out ourselves. The chefs all got their jackets back on and made their way to their respective kitchen.

* * *

(Confessional: Are you STILL unaware?)

Wubbzy: Wow wow wow. This is the second dinner service, and we were all at our absolute worst last time. I am not looking forward to most of us doing the same exact thing.

"Indigo, do you really think you can do this?" Wubbzy was obviously worried about his partner Indigo. "I can do it Wubbzy, just leave it be. I got everything under control." Indigo thought for sure he was gonna impress Chef Ramsey like he did cooking his scallops. Wubbzy just playfully punched him the arm as Indigo gave out a smirk.

Indigo: Wubbzy worries to much for all of us. Hell I know he's our leader, but I got my own ass to watch.

(END CONF)

* * *

Both teams have now made it back to their kitchens, and are lined up in two lines of their teams in front of the devil himself. "Oh dear, so last time was a big disappointment. We barely got anything served." Chef Ramsey was obviously worried if the teams will even make up from the opening night. "So like last time, if you even make one mistake, you will be kicked out and sent to the dorms until either both teams shut it down or if, just IF, they even complete dinner service."

Indeed he had a good point. "Oh and one more thing." Gordon Ramsey knew that the heroes would have a disadvantage for losing Daizy. "Blue team, since you're down a member, one of you has to work alone." Chef Ramsey looked at each of the heroes, and before they knew it, the person working alone was... "Sonata." The blue haired girl nodded and went to work on the salads all by herself. She was also followed by the rest of the chefs getting to their own position.

* * *

(Confessional: Not so scared.)

Sonata: I'm not surprised to be working alone. I can cook all by myself anyway. I've got this honey.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Robyn open Hell's Kitchen."

"Right away baby-doll." She still had her "baby" talk like always.

* * *

(Confessional: This is getting old.)

Courtney: (Aggravated) Dude, this Robyn bitch is really just as annoying as Indi. "You got it Baby." Man cut that shit out.

(END CONF)

* * *

SERVICE #2

This may still get a little bit over the edge. It's the same thing as the first dinner service. Robyn serving as waiter to customers that are all anime, cartoonish, and real life such as Shanae and Supergirl(Injustice 2)on the blue side, and Cassie Cage and even Deadpool on the red side. We start over with the devilish red team, who are one member bigger than the poor blue team, but will they COOK better than them? We'll just have to find out for sure. "Alright red team, first ticket ready?" The red team all gathered around to hear their first job. "2 scallops two risotto got that?" "YES CHEF!"

And with that, Pranker and his partner and girlfriend Hemlock got to work on the scallops, as Adagio and her partner Sabrina got to work on the risotto.

* * *

(Confessional: Weird partner.)

Sabrina: Really? I'm working with a lady that claims that she was a siren? She's clearly a fantasy for sure.

(END CONF)

* * *

As Adagio and Sabrina bring up their Risotto, Andi and Chef Ramsey make sure it's as good as it will be coming out of the kitchen. "Adagio madam. Get over here." Adagio knew she was in BIG trouble.

"Yes chef." Chef Ramsey showed her the risotto which was completely overcooked. "Who would you serve this shit to? Chef Ramsey question as Adagio shrugged. "GET OUT." And with that, Dazzle became the first kicked out of the kitchen.

* * *

(Confessional: Sore loser.)

Adagio: (Angry) AAAAGGHH, WHAT THE FUCK CHEF RAMSEY. You know what, you can go fuck yourself to death.

(END CONF)

* * *

While the villains get warmed up, over on the blue kitchen, the heroes are all more concerned on Sonata working alone. Stocking and Bluey accomplish on the salad, but will Indigo accomplish the scallops again along with his partner Clemenza. When up at the pass, guess what happens.

"INDIGO" The red haired heard Chef Ramsey's yell and... "Come here." And that's when the same thing from last time happened. "I was concerned about you doing better, but now you just had to fuck it up." Gordon was very pissed at Indigo for undercooking all of the scallops. "Chef, I'm sorry, I was just-" The cap wearing boy was interrupted by Chef Ramsey's "GET OUT." as he angrily stomped out of the kitchen.

* * *

(Confessional: Are you kidding me?)

Clemenza: Indigo is such a fucking retard. First he was decent,

Indigo then flops on his bed as he covers his head up with the pillow.

Clemenza: Then he goes back to being the shit he is. What a dumb ass.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Dude, what's gotten into him?" Twilight was clearly shocked to see her friend screw up again. "I don't know, I guess he just sucked." Aria shrugged meaning she didn't care about Indigo getting thrown out twice in a row. She was only focusing on her duties as completing service.

* * *

(Confessional: What is this hero up to?)

Aria: I know it wasn't very kind of me to say that, cause you know Indigo is our teammate. But God, you can't argue that he is a terrible chef. No way would he work at a restaurant.

Indigo was obviously pissed at himself other then Chef Ramsey kicking him out. After a little while, he started to sob softly under his pillow.

Indigo: (Tearing up): WHY? Why must I always fucking screw up.

(END CONF)

* * *

As Indigo spends time all alone once again, the heroes manage to carry one better off without him, as Sonata kept on sending out perfect pizzas, but not with one person, I'll give you a hint. He's yellow. And he sent out raw scallops.

"Wubbzy, I thought you were supposed to be the leader." Chef Ramsey clearly thought Wubbzy was not the world's best leader, so he had no other choice for him. "You know what, Miss Dusk, you're the leader now. And you, GET OUT." Sonata smiled in success, while Wubbzy joins his buddy Indi up in the dorms. "Here's your leader badge missy." Sailor Moon was clearly proud of her hard work as much as Chef Ramsey.

* * *

(Confessional: Team leader spot taken away.)

Sonata: I'm surprised to be captain of the team now. I'm actually pretty confident of getting the restaurant.

"Girlfriend, you go show em who's the real queen here." Stocking smiled at Sonata while patting her back which cause her to smile back.

Stocking: Those two need to lay off the sugar.

(END CONF)

* * *

As Sonata gets her team on track with Stocking and Youey on salads, and Bluey and Melanie succeeding on scallops. Back in the dorms, Wubbzy tries to comfort his friend who was rather Blue then Indigo.

Wubbzy comes up on Indi's bed, and pats him on the back. "It's not your fault Indi, we all make mistakes." Indigo wasn't buying it at all. "You don't fucking understand. Do you not know how it feels to be kicked out twice in a row?"

* * *

(Confessional: This is going nowhere.)

Wubbzy: First Indigo got kicked out first on our team yet again, then I get replaced by Sonata as captain, and now Indigo won't stop swearing... actually, I am the original leader, I should at least swear too. The least I can say is that Indigo is a bit of a jackass. (Giggles) Just kidding, I love him.

(END CONF)

* * *

Back on the red team, there were even bigger problems. Werewolf screwed the scallops, and Anton yet again screwing with pizza. However let's see what happens next. "Guys step this shit up. We lost three members already, and we can't afford to lose another fucking dinner service." Pranker was very focused on making Chef Ramsey proud even though he was a villain. "You heard the big eyed fucker, keep it coming. Riddler come up with the new risotto." Pranker was taking full control over the stations.

* * *

(Confessional: Very proud to be focused.)

Pranker: Those up at the dorms can go fuck off, I'm sure we can get this dinner service over with pretty quickly at his point.

Or are they? When Riddler brought up the risotto. "ALL OF YOU!"

Pranker: (Looking down) ...or...not.

"The risotto is still fucking raw. You know what, I know this isn't gonna end any good at all, all of you shut it down." Chef Ramsey was not happy at the team's performance.

Riddler: Look, it's not my fucking fault we lost. There's also Werewolf, he can't even cook shit.

(END CONF)

* * *

The heroes were also kicked out. And Robyn was told to tell out the bad news yet again. And the sign lights out.

Both teams line up side to side waiting for Chef Ramsey to make his decision on a winning team.

"Oh dear. What a big fucking disaster. You all screwed up... yet again."

Chef Ramsey looks over at Indigo who had stopped sobbing. "Indigo, you ok?" Chef Ramsey looked at him who had red eyes, and marks on his cheeks. "I'm fine chef." Indigo said trying to not be embarrassed yet again.

Let's be real here. No one's won tonight. The losing team tonight...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...is the red team."

The red team all looked at each other in defeat knowing that they had to lose their first member. "Pranker, clearly you tried. The best of the very worst." Pranker nodded. "Go up to the dorms and nominate two individuals up for elimination." Pranker nodded yet again. "Now fuck off."

The villains were now concerned at who Pranker is gonna nominate.

* * *

(Confessional: Quite a shock even for a pranker.)

Pranker: When Chef Ramsey told me I was the best one of that red kitchen tonight, I was in a state of shock, and I have so many people to choose from. Firstly, theirs obviously Werewolf, cause he's been a dumb ass all season. There's Anton, cause he couldn't even cook a single fucking pizza, and (In sarcastic tone) mother, please forgive me for this. But I'm also targeting Adagio as well... oh and the Riddler. Can I nominate 4 people?

(END CONF)

* * *

Indeed it was a very tough decision. There were 19 other people on his team, with the delightful children being 5 acting as 1 being. The red team all gathered around to have their discussion. "Alright guys, since I'm the one choosing your fates. You guys better start talking if you want to stay. We'll start with you Anton." Pranker started acting like an integrity.

"Well, you see I've been on this bull shit before. This team actually needs me for a reason." The red hair was not buying it. "Ok then why did you fuck up on the pizza at both services?" Pranker might be crazy, but he's actually quite smart and knows people for their mistakes.

"Ha, hey got you bitch." Werewolf while just smoking a cigar randomly decided to join in the fray, but the other villains (especially Anton for being the called a bitch) just got more pissed of at him. "OH MY GOD, you did NOT just call ME A FUCKING BITCH. YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Anton yelled at the Werewolf as he was by far the most pissed of person to ever talk to him, and knowing Werewolf made a huge mistake.

* * *

(Confessional: He's the bitch.)

Anton: That fucking animal has crossed the fucking line. Nobody ever calls me a bitch. The real bitch is HIM.

"Wolf, you are high as fuck for saying that." Garb-Baige said smoking his own cigarette. "What about you? You take many drugs and never get high." The mustached man gets up in anger as his apparent "friend" said that to him like Anton.

"YOU BASTARD. How DARE you talk down on me like that?" Garb-Baige was even more pissed than Anton. "I'm twenty fucking eight years old, and I NEVER GET HIGH. My body is immune to drugs."

Garb-Baige: Calling ME high? That wolf has got to go.

"YOU TRAITOR. You just turned your back on all of us." The delightful children joined in with rage. Werewolf didn't know he was an idiot. "Guys you don't know-" The animal was interrupted by Matt. "You don't cook shit do you?" The villains started a massive fight, as the heroes watched in worry.

Werewolf: These guys all think I'm a traitor. But they don't know I'm gonna rock this competition.

(END CONF)

* * *

It's that time again. While the blue team all take it easy, the villains are about to learn that one of their own will follow the same fate as Daizy. Chef Ramsey walked down to them and this is where it starts.

"Pranker, you made your decision?" "Yes I did chef." Pranker nodded. "First nominee and why please."

There was no guessing on the first nominee. "First nominee is Werewolf. He's not a team player, and we would do a hell a lot better without him."

"Second nominee and why?" Pranker came down to a very tough decision. "Second nominee...

As Pranker almost makes his decision, it goes to close ups to his other 3 choices, Anton, Riddler, and Adagio.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

is Anton" Anton looked over at Pranker in shock. "Ever since he came back, he hasn't been doing so well." Even Gordon was shocked. "I want to hear from someone else..."

...

...

...

...

"Adagio." Adagio shrugged. "Adagio, Werewolf, Anton, step forward." All three of them stepped infront of Chef Ramsey, all hoping they don't follow Daizy's fate.

Chef Ramsey started with Werewolf. "Werewolf, has you team given up on you?" Gordon started to think Werewolf was starting to be a hero now. "Hell no chef. I know that I can improve." "You're thirty fucking one, you should know how to do stuff your age." Werewolf shrugged

Chef Ramsey then looked at Miss Dazzle. "Adagio, why should you stay in Hell's Kitchen?" Adagio answered calmly. "I should stay cause I have a lot of passion. Enough said." Chef Ramsey was surprised to hear Adagio's speech was very short but kept on going.

"Anton, I brought you back for a reason. What happen, and why do you even think you should stay?" Chef Ramsey though Anton was a tough chef. "Chef, it really is an honor to be back. But I just need more time on my station. If you let me stay, you'll see the Anton you once knew."

Chef Ramsey shook his head. "Guys, I don't know what to say to all of you. You three all deserve to go. My decision is...

...

...

...

Werewolf started to shake.

...

...

...

Adagio glared at Chef Ramsey which seemed like she wanted to kill him.

...

...

...

Anton just had a normal expression.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Riddler"

The Riddler putted his head down in shame, the other villains even all the heroes were all surprise. Garb-Baige patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry bud."

"Get your ass over here." Chef Ramsey decided to spare the three nominees for a reason. As Riddler walked up to Chef Ramsey taking off his jacket, the grand master chef explained why. "Because you.. have completely screwed up.. the slightest chance for the red team succeeding tonight. Give me your jacket, and get out of Hell's Kitchen please." Riddler did what he said and gave him his red jacket, and completely ignored to shake his hand, instead waving goodbye to his team. The villains said goodbye to him too as he made is way out the door.

Riddler"s Final Words.

Riddler: (Depressed) I'm not surprised really. It WAS my fault we lost. I'm not no chef, I'm a Riddler. (Starts tearing up) Fellow villains, I'm terribly sorry I failed you.

(R.I.P)

"Guys, you better step this up. Cause if you don't, shit's gonna get serous. Get out." Everyone went back to the dorms.

* * *

(Confessionals: Anything you want)

Doopie: I'm so nervous right now. Will we ever complete service with a cast this big?

(TWO REMAINING)

Werewolf: WHOOO, those guys have better watch their asses, cause Werewolf is coming to get them.

(ONE REMAINING)

Pranker: I'm surprised that wolf is still hear. Riddler sucked yea, but Werewolf was total shit.

(END CONF)

* * *

The Grand Master's Declaration:

Chef Ramsey: Riddle me this. Who's green, mean, and was a crap cook. The answer... The Riddler.

Chef Ramsey hangs up Riddler's jacket under his picture which was in between Twilight's and Annie's. His pictured burned to flames and that was the end of his dreams.

 **This may still be cheesy like the rest. But's its the best I could do.**

 **1\. How did you react when Riddler was shockingly eliminated without even being nominated?**

 **2\. Are you surprised that Werewolf and Indigo are still here?**

 **3\. Did you like the villains' fight back there?**

 **4\. Will we EVER get a decent dinner service?**

 **5\. What's your top 5 favorite chefs, and top 5 least favorite chefs?**

 **See you in episode 3.**


	9. Challenge 3: Vegan Issues

**Notes: Before we begin, I just want you guys to know that there is still a poll on my fanfiction page on the winner. Also, there will be a shock. And please be sure to review. I want some comments on my story please. Show me how you feel on this story so far. Now back to the show.**

 **PS Sailor Moon's real name in this story is Usagi and is voiced by Stephanie Sheh, the same voice actor she plays in Viz Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 **Previously on Cartoon Hell's Kitchen Heroes vs Villains. The heroes won their second challenge. Indigo was able to redeem himself a bit, but not in dinner service.**

 **Indigo: Why must I always fucking screw up?**

 **But at least _he_ wasn't the _first_ thrown out. Take a look at the siren Adagio.**

 **Adagio: You can go fuck yourself to death.**

 **After a second horrible service by both teams, the red tea, ended up failing. During nomination, Pranker was the best on the service. Where he nominated Werewolf and Anton, but Chef Ramsey also called up Adagio. But to everyone's shock. It was The Riddler, who's dream of becoming the owner of Cartoon Vegas, went up in flames.**

 **And now, the continuation of Cartoon Hell's Kitchen: Heroes vs Villains.**

"Get out." Is what Gordon last said in the last episode. Both teams went to bed while still pretty shocked at Riddler's elimination.

* * *

(Confessional: Oh hell no.)

Amy: (Putted her hand over her face.) Oh my god, why the hell is that wolf man still here? He fucked us up both times, and yet he still gets to stay?

Raj: Holy shit, this animal is just like me from season 8. I mean "exactly" like me... Except he's an animal.

(END CONF)

* * *

The red team was having a group chat before bed, and not surprisingly, they were all glaring at Werewolf. It seemed like none of them want to work with him anymore. The most pissed however was his "partner" Anton, but Werewolf didn't even care.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Werewolf asked as there was nothing but still silence.

* * *

(Confessional: What's going on?)

Werewolf: These guys were all looking straight at me. I was like, was it really that fucking bad?

"Guys, come on. I'm new to this stuff." Werewolf was starting to act like a child. The others weren't falling for it.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Hemlock asked while she and the rest of the villains turned their backs on him.

Werewolf started to get suspicious. "Guys... you're all not... mad... are you?" No one answered.

Werewolf: ...What's going on?

(END CONF)

* * *

As the remaining 38 chefs get their beauty rest, as morning rises, they're in for a big motor run. When I say motor run, I mean "motor cycle run". Motor cycles come in the dorms and start making loud noises. Both teams woke up in shock and in daze.

* * *

(Confessional: Not Again.)

Courtney: (Rubbing her head with a cranky look on her face.) Couldn't that asshole give us at least some beauty sleep?

The contestants start getting dressed and head downstairs.

Mad Hatter: It's just getting worse, cause we're such a big cast.

(END CONF)

* * *

Both teams made it outside where the grand master chef was waiting.

"Alright." Chef Ramsey wasn't in the mood for good mornings today. "For today's challenge, we'll need 10 people from each team. But there's a catch, you guys won't choose who goes, the sui chefs will." The chefs were gasping in shock.

"I'm sitting this one out guys." Indigo already knew he was gonna screw up, so it was only gonna get worse as the rest of the blue team and Sailor Moon watched him sit on the bench with either a look of shock, confusion, or even anger.

* * *

(Confessional: True Colors revealed.)

Sonata: I finally know Indigo now. He's nothing but a big coward. He's no help at all to the team. He always seems to be fucking each dinner service up.

Bluey: Ok. Indigo is defiantly not himself anymore. He's become more clumsy, more dumb, and I hate to say it, but he may be turning into a villain.

(END CONF)

* * *

The young Sailor Moon then starts to make her decision. "Ok guys, the ten I'm gonna choose are those who I think can be a "drive" in this challenge. My decisions are...

...

Ezekiel.

...

Alice.

...

Tommy.

...

Sonata.

...

Bluey.

...

Stocking.

...

Melanie.

...

Aria.

...

Doopie.

...

and...

...

Fluttershy.

* * *

(Confessional: Nerve Racking.)

Fluttershy: When Usagi said my name, I got so red that I nearly passed out. But it's the only way for us to win.

Melanie: I knew that beautiful sailor girl would choose me. I'm known as one of the strongest chefs in Hell's Kitchen history.

(END CONF)

* * *

With the heroes chosen, we just need to see the 10 lucky villains competing. Werewolf, without saying a word immediately went to take a seat. The villains just ignored him as always.

Andy makes her decisions. "My ten decisions are.

...

Sabrina.

...

Ember.

...

Penguin.

...

Sleepy.

...

Suzanne.

...

Victoria.

...

Pranker.

...

The Delightful Children.

...

Garb-Baige.

...

and...

...

Raj.

* * *

(Confessional: Not Nerve Wrecking.)

Raj: WHOO, I'm in this challenge. This world will be stunned be the amazing Raj.

(END CONF.)

* * *

The ten selected chefs from each team stepped forward to await their challenge. "Alright, so your challenge is riding motorcycles. But there's a catch." The chefs already knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Two of you will be riding the same motorcycle. Robyn, and our brand new waiter helping the heroes, it's Half-Genie teenager Shantae."

The chefs all glanced at Robyn and Shantae driving a two seated motorcycle, with Robyn driving, and Shantae in the side car waving to the heroes and Chef Ramsey. "Hi everyone, great to be here." Shantae first says as she goes to give Gordon a quick hug and went to hug each of the heroes.

* * *

(Confessional: Wow... just wow.)

Bluey: (Has a hand on his cheek staring up into space.) Boy that genie girl is sooooooo beautiful.

"Wait, if _they_ get their own waiter, then shouldn't we get one too?" Sabrina.

Garb-Baige: Sabrina... such a dirty slut.

(END CONF)

* * *

"You will get a waiter too, it's Robyn" Ramsey explained. "Anyway don't waist anymore time, first two chefs from each team on the bikes. "Also, another catch. the first chef called out will be the driver, and _won't_ be cooking, while the drived will present a perfect dish to move on."

Most of the chefs were either surprised, groaned, or even just didn't care and took the challenge easy.

* * *

(Confessional: What?)

Indigo: Shit, now I'm really glad I don't have to do that fucking challenge.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Alright go." The first two pairs include. Ezekiel driving Alice, and Sabrina driving Ember. The two drivers were doing just fine and led their driven to the first dish, which was halibut.

* * *

(Confessional: Not to bad for a challenge.)

Ezekiel: I'm not a bad driver eh. I used to drive for the good ol' Wonder Friends.

Alice: Got to say, Zeke isn't doing so bad as he was at mowing the lawn at home in our giant mansion.

(END CONF)

* * *

Alice and Ember then get started with their halibuts. They had no mistakes with them. Ember especially was the fastest.

* * *

(Confessional: Fast always finishes first.)

Ember: What can I say sweet cheeks? I've been working out.

(END CONF)

* * *

They both finished at the same time and tagged. The next two pairs were Tommy(Driver), and Sonata(Worker), up against Penguin(Driver), and Sleepy(Worker).

* * *

(Confessional: Mixed feelings.)

Tommy: Looks like we had _a wheeeeaaaal._ Of a good time (Drums play and he winks.)

Sonata: This is some challenge. Fun, exciting, and kinda nerve racking to be the young goth.

Penguin: Why did Chef Ramsey choose ME as the driver?

Sleepy: Penguin is just so fat, I can't even get a moment of true darkness without looking at his big fat ass.

* * *

Sleepy was not lying, he was forced to stare at Penguin's fat butt until he got to the second dish, the risotto. They both also succeeded and Sleepy was forced once again to see Penguin butt.

The next pair that contains Bluey(Driver) and Stocking(Worker) against Suzanne(Driver) and Victoria(Worker) will work on the scallops

* * *

(Confessional: More Mixed Feelings.)

Bluey: I might be only 12, but when me and the guys travel, I always love to drive around my go kart. You may think it's illegal in real life, but in Wuzzleberg, it's totally legal.

Stocking: I'm glad I'm cooking scallops. Bluey just looks adorable acting like an adult driver.

Suzanne: I swear, this pig tailed 11 year old better give us the win, or I'm totally blowing this for the rest of the game.

Victoria: Suzanne is such a great slave, she's not the best. I AM... Well, I'm no one's slave.

(END CONF)

* * *

Bluey was indeed a great driver for a 12 year old. and Victoria was treating Suzanne like a slave. Like the other two teams, they both completed the scallops at the same time.

The fourth pairs are Melanie(Driver) and Aria(Worker) against Pranker(Driver) and The Delightful Children from down the Lane(Worker) working on Lamb.

* * *

(Confessional: Even more mixed feelings.)

Melanie: I would have had it in the bag if I wasn't the driver, but if Aria is as good as she thinks, I don't know.

Aria: Ugh, finally I get to actually do something for once. I've been an outcast for most of the show, but now it's time to shine.

Pranker: (Groans.) Why did I have to drive five children. I'm not fucking superman.

Delightful Children: Pranker is just so weak and slow, he could lead us on a losing streak.

This one was actually slower then Chef Ramsey thought. Pranker was grunting in pain carrying the five conjoint children, while Aria had a really hard time completing the lamb, but needless to say, The delightful children finished first, while Aria was left in the dust.

Melanie: Aria, what's wrong with you?

(END CONF)

* * *

The final pair contained Doopie(Driver) and Fluttershy(Worker) against Garb-Baige(Driver) and Raj(Worker) working on the chicken. Little did a certain vegan know she was in for a heart breaking scenario.

* * *

(Confessional: You get the idea.)

Doopie: (Crosses her arms in worry) I'm so worried about Flutters. She LOVES animals. She would never EVER cook them at all.

Fluttershy: (Gulp) Usagi chose me to bake... THE CHICKEN?!

Garb-Baige: Swear to god, this fat fuck better ace this one.

Raj: This is it. This is my chance to show that Raj is a badass chef.

(END CONF)

* * *

Fluttershy and Raj start working on their chicken. Fluttershy was starting to get tears in her eyes knowing that she was cooking an animal, while Raj was being more competitive then his respective season. The red team started cheering for by saying "RAJ." While the blue team does the same with Fluttershy.

"Come on Fluttershy, the chicken is already dead. What's the big fucking deal?" Chef Ramsey was getting impatient with Fluttershy, as she was starting to sob softly then work hardly.

* * *

(Confessional: Neck in Neck.)

Sabrina: I've never seen Raj work so hard. He might actually have the chance.

(END CONF)

* * *

Believe it or not, Raj finishes first, completes the chicken. And while Fluttershy was giving up, Garb-Baige and Raj made it to the finish line where the villains all cheered in victory and even hugged Raj for being their successor. "Red team congratulations." Chef Ramsey congratulated the villains for their first win in the season. "Especially you Raj, that was amazing big boy." He was very happy for Raj. Who went from donkey to straight up total bad ass cook..

* * *

(Confessional: Finally)

Raj: WHOOOO WE WOOOOON! I made my team proud, I made Chef Ramsey proud, I made my family proud. And I know, that Fluttershy, being the stupid crying ass bitch she is, will soon know that Hell's Kitchen is gonna get even worse for her. (Raj starts to laugh, in an evil way.)

Dominic: I couldn't believe it. Raj won it for us. After two embarrassing challenges losses, we finally aced this one together.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Red team, for your reward, you will be spending the night at a special resort in Santa Barbara." The Villains all cheered loudly when Chef Ramsey told them their reward, while the heroes all drooped their heads down awaiting their punishment.

"Blue team, for your punishment, you will have to clean both kitchens. Cause tomorrow, I want both kitchen clean and spiffy. Not a spot of dirt, got me?" The villains sadistically laugh at the heroes after hearing their punishment. "Come along heroes, Shantae, be a dear and help me." Sailor Moon insisted, which the young 16 year old Shantae replied with. "Sure, but remember I'm a waiter now for tomorrow." And with that, all the chefs went to their duties.

* * *

(Confessional: Satisfaction.)

Matt: At long last, we get to sit back and relax, as the heroes are all doing all the house maid's work.

(END CONF)

* * *

We then see the villains all packed up for their night in Santa Barbara. They walk by teasing the heroes of their failure. But Sailor Moon and Shantae told them to mind their own business.

However, one hero "Fluttershy" was still sweating and tearing up over that challenge. "Fluttershy, are you ok?" Youey was the most worried on the team. The vegan just replied with a slight nod.

* * *

(Confessional: Honesty Pray.)

Aria: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm honestly worried for Flutters. I mean, Chef Ramsey did make her cook Chicken.

(END CONF)

* * *

Suddenly, the young pink haired teen fainted right in front of her own team, as well as Sailor Moon and Shantae. "FLUTTERSHY!" They all shouted, Indigo screamed" FUCK!" They all rush to her aid. "Rochelle, go get Chef Ramsey." Wubbzy instructed as he was team leader.

* * *

(Confessional: Holy shit.)

Annie: Fluttershy just passed out right in front of all of us.

"Hang in there girl, we got you." Terry and her friends were not going anywhere when Fluttershy or any other is getting sick on them.

Terry: I don't think this show was good idea for HER.

(END CONF)

* * *

At last after 2 minutes, Rochelle brought a rushing Gordon Ramsey down to see what was wrong. "Oh my god, Fluttershy what happened?" He was surprisingly shocked as everybody else. "I don't know, she just passed out." Sailor Moon replied in horror. "Want me to call the hospital?" Shantae suggested. "YES, go." Gordon was more worried than he ever was before in Hell's Kitchen History. He putted his hand on Fluttershy's chest and calmly said. "Hang in there darling, help is coming."

In no less than 5 minutes, an ambulance picked up Fluttershy, and drove her as fast as they could to the hospital. But the villains, not knowing or even caring about knowing what happened, are all relaxing and taking a dip in the pool. "we all have got to say, we actually won for once, thanks to you Raj." The Delightful Children too are proud of Raj, which the 50+ year old smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"I got to say, did you see the look on those kids faces?" Garb-Baige asked while smoking his favorite bong, which does nothing to even damage his system. "I hear you Country boy, I almost feel bad for them." Pranker calmly replied.

The villains all looked at each other, but changed when the Pranker continued with "BHUU FUCK NOT." The villains all started laughing at Pranker's harsh words, as Hemlock kissed his cheek.

* * *

(Confessional: Pranks on you Kids.)

Pranker: Bo Ya. We won. We villains don't care what we do. We do whatever the fuck we want.

(END CONF)

* * *

However, one villain was not having such a good time. Werewolf was standing over the balcony watching the sunset. He looked very depressed and forlorn. Anton noticed him, and walked up toward his "friend".

"What the hell do you want?" Werewolf was totally not in the mood for anything. "I just want to say that, this team may be full of villains, but we still do rely on everyone, including you." Anton was being very honest to the animal man. He just replied with a fistbump.

* * *

(Confessional: Being manipulative.)

Anton: When I said our team needs everyone, What I meant is to win a challenge not a dinner service. Don't think me and Werewolf are making out. Still, Calling me fucking stupid like that. He's a fucking asshole.

(END CONF)

* * *

As the red team gets ready for bed, the blue team eagerly waits for some news from Fluttershy. Gordon Ramsey was seen in his office with Fluttershy's jacket. She took it off before she got in the ambulance. His phone started ringing, and guess who it was. "Hi, is this Chef Ramsey?" Fluttershy was in a hospital bed with tubes in her nose. "Yes it is Fluttershy. How are you feeling?" Gordon was glad to hear Fluttershy. "Well, the doctors said I have a migraine. I don't think I can come back to your show." She was right, she was shaking like a leaf on the way, and she made some mumbling noises. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Gordon Ramsey defiantly wanted remorse for the young lady. "Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?" "Of course you can. Your the first chef here, that went out with true courage and heart. I hope you get better. Bye."

Gordon then switched the call to the phone in the living room. When it rung, the blue team instantly knew it was Fluttershy. "Hello?" Sailor Moon answered the phone. "Is everybody there?" The caller asked, Usagi then calls the heroes around the phone. "Fluttershy, what happened? Are you gonna be ok sweetie?" Stocking asked in worry. "Well, I got good news and bad news. The good news is that the doctors said I'll be fine, since I only have a Migraine." Fluttershy explained, which brought relief to the heroes. But this is when things get sad. "The bad news is, I won't be back. I'm sorry guys." The blue team all looked at each other in sadness, shock, and depression from hearing the news.

* * *

(Confessional: Truly Heartbreaking.)

Twilight: (Tears slowly dripping down her cheeks.) It's so sad, Who would've thought that a simple chicken would make a girl very ill.

"But we WILL see each other again when the show is over, and I want you all to follow your hearts, your dreams. Don't stop." Fluttershy was encouraging her team to make them feel a little better.

Sammy: It's really hard. I mean, we all competed for this together. I sure hope she gets better.

(END CONF)

* * *

The heroes, Sailor Moon, and Shantae thanked her, told her to get better soon, that they loved her, and they will miss her so.

The heroes hung up the phone with most of them already in tears.

Fluttershy's Final Words.

Fluttershy: I'm disappointed at myself. I let my team down. I was forced to cook animals. But I know my team understands me. I just wish them the best of luck. See you guys back home.

(R.I.P.)

Chef Ramsey then hangs up Fluttershy's blue jacket under her smiling picture in between Dominic and Victoria's. Her picture then burns to flames, ending her dream.


	10. Service-Elimination 3

Third Dinner service is here. And Sonata, the new team captain for the blue team is actually feeling more confident then ever.

* * *

(Confessional: Leadership.)

Sonata: It's actually kinda nerve-racking to be team caption now that Chef Ramsey gave it to me when Wubbzy failed twice to be caption.

"Sonata, you're a better leader than me." Wubbzy admitted. Sonata blushed from the compliment. "Thank you Wubbzy." She then gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek.

Sonata: Maybe it is good to be leader.

(END CONF)

* * *

Both teams have now made it back to their kitchens, and are lined up in two lines of their teams in front of the devil himself. The villains noticed there one member mission on the blue team.

* * *

(Confessional: Someone's missing.)

Victoria: Someone on the blue team has gone missing. And I already know who it is..."Pink girl."

(END CONF)

* * *

"Let's get things clear." Gordon explained. "Red team, as you can see, the blue team is now 1 people short. That is because Fluttershy wasn't feeling too good. She had a migraine. So she will no longer be competing.

* * *

(Confessional: Not sad.)

Courtney: That's fine, that's one more person to not deal with anymore.

(END CONF)

* * *

Alright, red team, choose one person to work alone." Victoria immediately rose her hand. "Alright Vic, you're on fish station. Blue team, you're gonna have _two_ people work alone. It can't be Sonata, since she worked alone last time. So she has to work with a buddy." Terry and Alice rose their hands.

* * *

(Confessional: Noticed.)

Alice: I was thinking working alone would get Chef Ramsey's attention. It's not that I want all that attention cause of my beauty. It's cause Chef Ramsey never talked about me much.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Robyn, Shantae, open Hell's Kitchen."

"Third times a charm" Shantae replied.

* * *

SERVICE #3

So it begins once again on the red team. "Red team, first ticket ready? Don't screw this one up." The red team all gathered around to hear their first job. "1 pizza, and 3 risotto." "Yes Chef!"

While Suzanne and Werewolf work on risotto, Penguin and his partner Sleepy take over for pizza.

* * *

(Confessional: I'm doomed..)

Penguin: Why did I agree to work on pizza with the goth?

Sleepy: What? So I'm partnered with a short guy? I can choose any other partner, like chain smoker Garb-Baige who's working on scallops with Mad Hatter. But if Werewolf is _still_ here, we... are... doomed.

(END CONF)

* * *

Before the two "doomed" chefs could present their pizza, Suzanne and Werewolf got out the risotto. Chef Ramset looked at it and called them both over.

"The risotto is raw. RAW." Both of them, especially Werewolf knew they would get kicked out. "Suzanne, you get out. But Werewolf, you come here." Suzanne went to the dorms but Werewolf was surprised he wasn't. "I am giving you another chance, but don't get your hopes up. I'm only doing this just to make you fight back.

* * *

(Confessional: I AM a fighter.)

Werewolf: When Chef Ramsey told me I get a second chance, I knew I had to step up my game.

(END CONF)

* * *

While Werewolf tries not to waist his second chance, over on the Blue kitchen, Indigo and his partner Twilight were coming up with the scallops.

* * *

(Confessional: I got it this time, I think.)

Indigo: Twilight's a smarty doodle. Hopefully she can help me from fucking up again.

(END CONF)

* * *

But he wasn't that right. Usagi called them both up. "Twilight, because you can't cook a scallop for the pass, I recommend before I get even more pissed off. GET OUT." Twilight was very flustered to be kicked out. But Gordon said for Indigo to stay.

* * *

(Confessional: What happened.?)

Rochelle: I thought Twilight was our brains, along side Youey. Well, I guess no one's as smart as Einstein.

Twilight was seen waving at Suzanne as she sat next to her.

Twilight: I figured since I was kicked out, I might as well talk to someone. Even if that person is a villain.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Indigo, I'm giving you a second chance. So don't you dare waist it. So get back on your station, and do it right." Indigo nodded "Yes chef."

* * *

(Confessional: Another Chance?)

Tommy: I'm in shocked Indi get's another chance to improve. Can he improve? Only God knows.

(END CONF)

* * *

As Indigo gets more time to improve, back at the red kitchen, Sleepy and Penguin both have their own problems to deal with. "Sleepy, Penguin, where's the pizza." Chef Ramsey immediately aske when he walked to their side. "Coming out of the oven right now Chef." Penguin replied.

* * *

(Confessional: I swear.)

Sleepy: This chubby guy better know what he's doing or we're screwed, AGAIN.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Boys, this pizza is perfect." Sleepy actually gave Penguin a high five.

* * *

(Confessional: Good thing too.)

Penguin: I guess me and goth boy actually do make a good team.

(END CONF)

* * *

As if things couldn't get better, Victoria kept on bringing in perfect fish. Gordon himself was impressed to see an 11 year old girl do things perfectly. "Victoria, I'm very proud of you." Vicky gave him a thumbs up and smirked.

* * *

(Confessional: I'm the best.)

Victoria: Heh, told ya I was the very best at everything, especially at cooking.

(END CONF)

* * *

As Victoria, Sleepy, and Penguin all try to bring piece to the red tables. Over on the blue kitchen, Terry was getting _her_ fish up to the stand. "Terry, got the fish up?" Usagi asked. But Gordon was not happy.

"All of you COME HERE!" Terry knew she was in BIG trouble.

* * *

(Confessional: Oh dear.)

Terry: (Putting her hands over her flustered face.) Oh no, I'm so dead.

(END CONF)

* * *

"Terry, Victoria on the other side got all of these perfect, while you just had to FUCKING OVERCOOK THEM ALL." Terry was completely flustered. "GET OUT." Terry immediately ran up to the dorms.

But Youey was leading their partner Melanie with perfect halibut. "Youey, I'm really proud of your leadership. You may be young, but you're a great leader.

* * *

(Confessional: Should be proud.)

Melanie: I've got to say, I'm proud of this kid too, trying to be a true grown up like me. They're still learning though.

(END CONF)

* * *

As Youey takes their leadership up a notch, over on the red team, Werewolf tries to make up for his mistakes, all alone.

* * *

(Confessional: Finally up to limits.)

Werewolf: It's time to show these bastards who can cook better then an 11 year old.

But did Chef Ramsey liked it. Well... "Werewolf." The man looked over at Ramsey for a compliment. "GET THE FUCK OUT." Werewolf was furious being kicked out three times.

Werewolf: Damn it, damn it, FUCKING DAMN IT.

(END CONF)

* * *

As Chef Ramsey makes his was to the blue side, Wubbzy leading his partner Alice with Risotto and Indigo coming in with his new scallops.

* * *

(Confessional: High hopes again.)

Alice: Wubbzy did most of the work. I hope he knows what he's doing.

(END CONF)

* * *

But both Wubz and Indi flunked big time.

With both teams having big mistakes. Chef Ramsey called both teams forward. "Switch it OFF." He told both teams. They did so.

* * *

(Confessional: Only one good two-shoes.)

Garb-Baige: God damn, three bad services in a fucking row. I swear the only good one here is Victoria. And I'll honestly be happy if we lose, just so we could get rid of Werewolf.

(END CONF)

* * *

Both teams line up side to side waiting for Chef Ramsey to make his decision on a winning team.

"Oh dear. What a big fucking disaster. You all screwed up... yet again. But some of you did do a decent job. Victoria, you're young, but got out all those fishes out on the pass with great concept. The best on the red team by far."

* * *

(Confessional: Piece of cake.)

Victoria: (Snaps her finger with a smirk.) What can I say, I'm the best at cooking.

(END CONF)

* * *

"But there's a lot of agonizing mistakes. Indigo and Werewolf, I gave both of you another chance. Yet you both wasted it." Indi and Wolf nodded in disappointment. "Terry, you ruined all the fish." Terry also was embarrassed. "And more I can not explain."

"Once again, there is no winning team. The losing team by far...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...is the blue team."

The blue team were humbled in defeat while the red team wasn't too satisfied to see Werewolf get lucky once again. "Youey, I'm impressed with your fast learning. You are the best of the worst. Go back to the dorms and nominate two of your team up for elimination." Youey nodded. "Now get out of here."

The heroes were all relying on their youngest member to come up with the right decision of the nominees

* * *

(Confessional: Quite a shock even for a pranker.)

Melanie: We lost Fluttershy already, and tonight we're gonna miss another person.

(END CONF)

* * *

Youey was rubbing their face in sadness knowing their gonna have to nominate someone. Alice putted an arm around them in comfort.

* * *

(Confessional: What to do?)

Youey: I have to pick two people to send on the chopping block. I'm nowhere near mean. I just don't know what to do.

(END CONF)

* * *

"You alright champ?" Alice May asked rubbing their hair softly. "I just don't know who to nominate. You all deserve to be here." They replied. "Even me?" Indigo jumped in. Bluey facepalmed.

"Indigo, I love you, But I'm getting sick and tired of you." Bluey complained. "What so you're against me cause I can't cook?" Indi asked trying to hide his fury.

"Blues has a point red." Stocking added. Indigo couldn't hold it in anymore. "Don't you dare tell. Are you still not over this shit!" He angerly said. "YES." They both replied. Youey, feeling uncomfortable, left to talk to some of the others.

* * *

(Confessional: Letting it out.)

Indigo: Man. I thought these guys were my best friends, then all of a sudden they're turning their backs on me just because of this fucking show.

"Come on guys, you know I'm not a good chef." He pouted. "Honestly, I don't think anyone would be surprise if you were the next to go." Bluey replied with his hands on his hips.

Indigo: It's totally god damn on now.

(END CONF)

* * *

It goes to Youey talking to Terry. "I'm gonna be sad to see you go." They said. "Hey it's not your fault kiddo." She replied putting a hand on their shoulder. "I know it's rough for you, but a game's a game." The younger one nodded and gave her a comforting hug.

* * *

(Confessional: Feeling bad.)

Terry: I know Youey is trying to be as kind as possible. But there is still some people who Youey does have a feeling to nominate. I don't mean to be rude but their is.

(END CONF)

* * *

Youey then goes to Wubbzy and Twilight. "So what do you two think?" They asked. "To be honest, I know I flopped at dinner service yet again, but it just because I didn't know what to do." Wubbzy replied.

* * *

(Confessional: Obvious decision.)

Wubbzy: It's either me, Terry, Twilight, or Indigo. We all did the worst in this service tonight.

(END CONF)

* * *

It's that time once again. The red team lost one member, while the blue team lost 2 with Fluttershy quitting cause of a migraine. Now the heroes will lose a third person.

"Youey, First Nominee and why."

"Chef, I chose Indigo." The redhead had his head down in shame. "Mainly he's never focused and has been kicked out three times in a row.

"Second Nominee and why."

"Second Nominee is

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Terry" Terry nodded and kept a straight face as she knew she would get nominated. "It's due to the fact that she undercooked all of the fish."

"Indigo and Terry, please step forward." Both nominated chefs stepped forward.

Chef Ramsey started with the main one Indigo. "Indigo, this is the third time you got kicked out of the kitchen. I gave you a second chance like Werewolf, but you both waisted it. Do you really think you could fight back?"

"Chef, I know deep down inside my heart I'm a good chef. This team needs to trust me at least once." He complained as most of the blue team.

Chef Ramsey then looked pointed his attention on the female nominee. "Terry, why should you stay in Hell's Kitchen?

Terry then said her statement "Well chef, I respect Youey's decision. I do feel like I should be nominated. I will fix my mistakes if you let me stay."

Chef Ramsey then crossed his arms ready to make his decision. "The person leaving Hell's Kitchen is...

...

...

...

Indigo kept a plain expression.

...

...

...

Terry did the same thing.

...

...

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Werewolf"

The wolf man turns to the chef as the heroes were surprised while the villains were relieved. Werewolf sighs in depression.

"Get your ass over here." The man got up, and Terry looked over at him. "You big boy have got no lead." Prankier and Hemlock both chuckled as Werewolf starts to take his jacket off. "And personally, I think your team can agree, that we can not go an inch further. Jacket off." The wolf man handed the master chef his red jacket as the other villains were satisfied. Werewolf walked the wrong direction. "There's the door right there donkey." Werewolf turned toward the door and made his long awaited exit.

* * *

Werewolf's Final Words.

Werewolf: I really don't believe this. Nobody got along with me at all, not any of the sui chefs, not even Chef Ramsey liked me at all. But I still had a lot of fun.

(R.I.P. Not really)

* * *

"Relieved?" Chef Ramsey looked at the red team. They all said yes and we're all happy to see him gone. It's clear nobody will miss Werewolf at all. "Good, cause you fucking should be. Now get out of here." Both teams head back to the dorms to bed.

* * *

(Confessionals: Anything you want)

Garb-Baige: Thank fuck that animal idiot is gone. He was holding us back all the way through.

(TWO REMAINING)

Indigo: I just about had it with this blue team. They can throw as much shit at me if they want. I'm still gonna get back up. They'll all see.

(ONE REMAINING)

Sabrina: Tonight's elimination was both shocking, and relieving(chuckles). It's like we're a much stronger team now with Werewolf gone. We'll simply destroy those heroes.

(END CONF)

* * *

The Grand Master's Declaration:

Chef Ramsey: Animals shouldn't even be allowed to cook. Werewolf is defiantly no exception. That's why his time in Cartoon Hell's Kitchen Heroes vs Villains was a short one.

Chef Ramsey hangs up Werewolf's jacket under his picture which was in between Aria's and Bluey's. His pictured burned to flames and that was the end of his dreams.

* * *

Next time on Cartoon Hell's Kitchen Heroes vs Villains.

Indigo gets fired up with his team.

Indigo: I'm not going down without a fight.

The Sailor Guardians all join in Andi's place.

Gordon: Andi has quit, so in her place, is Usagi's five friends.

Sleepy: This better be worth it.

During dinner service, will a certain red head finally make up for his repeated failures?

Twilight: I'm sorry, but Indi is getting more incompetent by the minute.

And, will a former bully and his new team try to get out a useful member of the opposite team.

Pranker: Just like the good o' days. (He Evilly laughs as lightning effects start appearing as the screen goes a little dark.)

Find out next time, on Cartoon Hell's Kitchen Heroes vs Villains.

 **Sorry for the long wait. But this story is back and running.**

 **1\. Are you happy now that Werewolf is gone?**

 **2\. Are you in shock that Fluttershy is gone from a migraine?**

 **3\. What do you think Indigo will be up to next?**

 **4\. Who's gonna be Pranker's bully victim next episode?**

 **5\. What's your top 5 favorite chefs, and top 5 least favorite chefs as of this episode?**

 **See you in episode 4.**


End file.
